Friday the 13th 2009
by comicbookfan23
Summary: Read the 1st page for a more detailed synopsis of my remake of the 1980 original cult horror classic. With an alternate opening, two additional characters and revised, gory death scenes I promise that this won't be just another rehash! Rated R/Cert 18!
1. Details

**Friday the 13th ****(2009)**

**Overview**:

Director: _Marcus Nispel _(_obviously!_)

Writer: _comicbookfan23_

Genre: _Horror/Suspense_

Tagline: _"They were warned. They are doomed. And on Friday the 13__th__, nothing will save them. _(Taken from the 1980 original!)

Plot: _In 1957 Evie Murray, one of the counsellors at Camp Crystal Lake, failed to save a young boy named Jason Voorhees from drowning and shortly afterwards disappeared without a trace. In 1958 two camp counsellors were found sadistically murdered. Now in 1980, 22 years after countless attempts in reopening the camp were thwarted by fires and bad water, Crystal Lake is finally reopened by Steve Christy with the help of some new counsellors. Ignoring the warnings from the local wacko, the horrific murders start once again while a mysterious stalker prowls the area. Who will survive this game of murder and live to tell the story?_

**Cast**:

(**Note**: _Actors/Actresses on left, characters on right!_)

Emily Browning - Alice Hardy

Marcia Cross - Becci Hardy

Mischa Barton - Marcie

Blake Lively - Annie

Chace Crawford - Jack

Jason Dohring - Bill

Melissa Price - Brenda

Drake Bell - Ned

Kirsten Prout - Sonja

Joy Lauren - 17 year old Evie Murray

Caleb Guss - 11 year old Jason Voorhees

Ricky Ullman - Barry

Mercedes McNab - Claudette

**With**

Kyle Maclachlan - Steve Christy

Tobin Bell - Crazy Ralph

**And**

Nana Visitor as Mrs. Voorhees

(Everyone else are considered extras)

**Additional Details**:

**MPAA/BBFC**: **_Rated R/Cert 18 __for strong bloody violence, sexual content, nudity, language and drug use_**

**Author's Note**: _If you wondering where I got the idea for the layout, I "borrowed" it from IMDB!_


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Camp Crystal Lake - Outside of Blairstown, New Jersey**

**June 13th 1957**

It had been a week since schools in New Jersey, pretty much like every other school in the US, had broken up for Summer Break and most of them were sent to Camp Crystal Lake, either forced to go or by their own free will.

On this extremely hot summer's day with no clouds in the sky to protect them from the intense Sun that beamed down from above, the camp counsellors figured it best if the kids spent the day either indoors or in the lake, to limit them from getting sunburnt or worse. The last thing they wanted was for the patents to complain to them about how they treated their kids. So they decided that half of them should stay inside, occupying themselves with indoor activities, while the other half are at the lake…

Evie Murray, one of several counsellor's working at the camp, was sitting on an elevated chair, known simply as "The Lifeguard's Chair, watching the kids frolicking in the water. Her perspiring blonde hair rested on her shoulders, shining against the Sun, her aqua-coloured eyes looking at every kid in her vicinity simultaneously while her khaki camp top was unbuttoned just enough to reveal a little flesh to let the air in. After what seemed like forever Evie lifted her arm and observed her watch that was wrapped loosely around her wrist.

11:54. Looks like it's time for the kids and I to grab some lunch, she established, pushing herself off the chair and landing upright on the shore. She then obtained the whistle from under her top and blew it loudly, "Alright! Everybody out and into the changing rooms! It's nearly lunchtime! Come on now!"

Smirking at the children's constant moaning as their time was up, Evie gestured them in the direction of the changing rooms before putting away the equipment they were using to play with. Once they were all put away _neatly_ in the storage shed she spun round, her hair swirling with the motion, before noticing that one boy who hadn't moved from his spot under the tree beside the lake since the beginning of the session.

_Jason_, she mulled and can only feel sympathy for the poor boy who had been finding it difficult to get along with the other kids because of his "condition". You see the boy, Jason Voorhees, had what the doctors called _Hydrocephalus_, or what was commonly known as _Water on the Brain_, which caused increased intracranial pressure inside the skull and progressive enlargement of the head. Letting out a soft sigh Evie ambled her way to the isolated boy, doing up the buttons on her top, so as not to embarrass him, before shoving her hands into her short pockets. As she reached him Evie took out her hand and ever-so gently rested it on his shoulder, not blaming him at all when he jerked further away from her.

"Jason? You know I won't hurt you, right?" Evie replied kindly, seeing him ease a little as she took a seat beside him, "You know it's dinnertime? Why don't I get you something to eat?" She already knew the answer to this question because she asked him it every day since he'd been here but it didn't hurt to ask anyway. _He might even change his mind_.

"Thanks for your concern but I'm not really hungry," Jason uttered so softly that Evie could barely hear him, "I just want to sit here and just watch the lake. So calm, so beautiful, just like you Miss Evie."

Evie laughed at his response, "You know Jason, you can just call me Evie. I am you friend, remember?"

She could practically see the cogs working inside his head, as though searching for the appropriate one. When he did, he tried his best to smile as he answered, "Yeah, I s'pose," yet the enthusiasm in his voice didn't completely convince her as she followed Jason's gaze, who was taking in the view of Crystal Lake in its tranquillity. A moment later an idea popped into Evie's head, "Jason?"

"Yes Mi-, I mean Evie," he uttered with such politeness.

"Seeing as the other kids are busy getting changed and having their lunch, how's about I let you swim in the lake? Get you nice and cool?"

This caused Jason to roughly shake his head, lifting his knees up to his chest and clinging his arms around them.

"Why not Jason? Can't you swim?"

Jason answered this with another shake of the head.

"Okay, then why don't I teach you? It's quite simple really, it's like riding a bike. Once you've learned it's quite impossible to forget," Evie nudged him gently with a laugh but seeing that he's not responding in the way she would've liked.

"I can't ride a bike either," Jason confessed softly, as though it was a crime for an 11-year-old to not know how to.

"Well," Evie sighed standing up onto her feet, "I can teach you both if you like but seeing as we're right next to the lake, why don't I teach you how to swim first?"

Not answering her straight the way Jason instead rocked backward and forward, staring out into the lake, its stillness hypnotizing until he slowly looked up to her, "Okay."

Evie nodded and offered him her hand, pulling him to his feet, "Alright. Now you just stand over by the pier and wait for me while I'll go get you the armbands which will help you to float. Be back in just a tick." And with that, Evie returned to the storage shed and disappeared inside.

Doing as he was ordered Jason gradually ambled his way over to the pier, hands in his pockets, careful not to go near the water until Evie returned with those armbands.

_Wait until Momma hears that I'm learning how to swim! She'll be so proud of me! I can hardly wait!_ He pondered happily not realizing that few of the kids, who constantly picked on him more than the others, approached from behind, "Watcha doin' retard? Goin' fur a swim with ya _girlfriend_?" Howard "Howie" Dickens derided, shoving him onto the pier.

"No! And she's not my _girlfriend_, Howie!"

"Only my friends call me Howie, you retard call me Howard!" He retorted nastily, pushing him even further onto the pier. His other friends, Ashley "Ash" Kent and Sullivan "Sully" Wood, were taunting Jason with cruel words as he backed further and further onto the pier until he was almost at the edge.

"So moron, care for a swim?" Howie asked callously but before he could even attempt it, they heard shouting coming from the storage shed, "Howard! Ashley! Sullivan! Get away from him now!"

It was Evie, returning with the armbands in hand and with an enraged look on her face, as she stormed her way toward the trio of boys. Howie turned back to face Jason, "Have a nice swimming lesson 'tard! Let's just hope your head doesn't cause you to sink," before turning back, running after his friends who'd already taken off and disappeared into one of the cabins.

By the time Evie got to Jason, it was evident that he had been crying as wet streaks were clearly visible on his cheeks, "Oh Jason, what happened? You can tell me…" She comforted, crouching down on one knee to meet his eye level and tenderly rubbing his upper arms.

Without even saying a word Jason forced her away and dashed past her, off the pier and along the shore, "Jason! Jason, come back! Come back!" She ordered but he never did, disappearing into the nearby woods.

Standing by herself on the pier Evie couldn't help but feel totally useless, dropping the armbands by her feet and staring into space in the direction of where Jason ran off to, wondering what to do next…

* * *

It had been a long 6 hours since Jason ran away after Evie tried to console him and it was getting dark as the Sun began to disappear behind the tall trees, casting a gloomy shadow over the camp. Evie, along with the other counsellors, had retired to their cabin as the children had all been sent to theirs and was staring out of the window, dressed in her white nightgown, not moving an inch in case she saw any sign of Jason. After wondering what to do next when he left her on the pier, Evie set off to look for him in the direction of where he bolted. After what seemed like hours she couldn't find any sign of him whatsoever, choosing to head back to camp and report to the head counsellor about it. Still no sign of him yet.

In the backroom the counsellors; Barry, Claudette, Mickey, Darlene and Tad, also in their nightwear, were busy chatting amongst themselves about this and that when Claudette turned to face her worried friend, "Evie? Are you okay? You've been staring out of that window for hours. He's bound to come back sooner or later, for his mother's sake," she tried to comfort her worries but Tad ruined the moment with an incredibly awful joke, "Not unless the circus' in town and hired him as their star attraction!" He and the other boys, of course, laughed while the girls held their hands over their mouths, pretending to be shocked at what he'd just said, but this sent Evie over the edge.

Spinning fast on her heels she stomped across the room, picked up his glass of cider and threw it all in his face, "You heartless son-of-a-bitch! That poor boy has done nothing wrong and yet you tease him maliciously like everyone else! Am I and his mother the only ones who care about him? Huh?!" That last part was aimed at everyone else in the room yet there was no reply from either of them. They just sat there, flabbergasted at her outburst, looking at each other and watching Tad as he stood up and headed upstairs to change his top, giving Evie a foul look before he does.

"I'm going out for some air," Evie huffed, turning back round and heading for the door, slipping into her trainers before she left. As soon as she slammed the cabin door behind her a gust of wind blew past her and, although chilly, it was what she needed to "refresh" her from her outburst at Tad.

_Jeez, that Tad is such a jerk and just think I was starting to have feelings for him before he made that cruel joke about Jason! Oh but those have clearly been thrown out of the window, you can be sure of that!_ Her mind was screaming at the top of its voice as Evie could only listen, wrapping her arms around her chest to create a little warmth from the chilly breeze as she made her way down the steps and along the path which lead into the woods, a place she knew would at least give her some peace so she could think…

Just as she disappeared into the woods Jason reappeared from the exact spot where he took off hours earlier. He had made up his mind that he'll tell Evie that he doesn't want to learn how to swim. It was just too much hassle for an 11-year-old kid and besides, he was better off just watching it instead of swimming in it. Deciding to take one good look at the lake before he took up this vow, Jason stepped onto the pier and stood right at the edge, his toes just touching the rim. Unbeknownst to him the planks nearer the edge began to break little by little under his weight but by the time he realized this, it snapped and sent him plunging into the water. When he finally emerged his small lungs were practically burning and was gasping desperately for air, screaming for his mother, the one who's always loved and protected him from the dangers of the outside world, to help him.

"Help! Mommy! Help me!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, desperately trying to tread water, flailing his arms like a marionette to get attention as he gulps down the mossy lake water but he could feel himself tiring quickly and hoped that someone, anyone would be able to hear him, "Help Mommy, help!"

But she couldn't help; she was too busy cooking in the kitchen, preparing meals for tomorrow and thus couldn't hear him screaming for her. Back in the woods Evie had found herself a small clearing with a tree stump in the middle of it and had sat down to give herself time to think and relax in the moonlit night. Suddenly from somewhere beyond the trees she swore she could hear Jason, screaming, "Help! Help Mommy!" and the sounds of splashing.

"Oh god! Jason," is all Evie can whisper, pushing herself off the stump and sprinting out of the clearing and back down the path toward the camp, praying that she wouldn't be too late. When she reached the top of the hill, she couldn't see Jason but could hear his screaming and splashing in the lake and soon took off again, wondering why no-one could hear his desperate cry for help whilst also not bothering to grab a lifebuoy from the storage shed as she passed it. Before she even reached the pier though Jason's form submerged under the surface, bubbles were now taking his place.

"Jason!" She cried, reaching the end of the pier and diving in after him. As Evie descended down into the murky water after Jason, the luminosity from the Moonlight not helping much, she was finding it harder and harder to reach him as he sunk deeper into the darkness. At the worst possible moment her lungs were burning and about to burst for some air and, although she would hate herself forever for bailing on him, the pressure in her chest was too much. Bursting through the surface and flipping her hair away from her face, she gasped in a lot of air through her mouth before shouting out Jason at the top of her lungs. Nothing…she couldn't see or hear if he had surfaced somewhere else. The cold water was beginning to numb her body and decided to climb out, though her conscience was shouting her to go back in and try again. Standing up and turning back Evie wrapped her arms round her chest trying to keep herself warm from the chilly wind that was blowing against her wet clothes and skin, staring out into the lake and felt a huge wave of guilt suddenly land upon her shoulders.

_Oh Jason, I'm so sorry_, she mulled helplessly as her face collapsed into her hands and began to cry softly into the night…

* * *

The next morning Evie, who was accompanied by Barry, Claudette and Darlene while Tad and Mickey were attending to the kids, was standing on the shore watching as the police scouted the entire lake for the search of little Jason's body. Mrs. Voorhees would've been there too if the news of her son's drowning hadn't caused her to have a slight heart attack and swiftly taken to the nearest hospital. Evie couldn't even imagine what she was going through, not being a mother herself, as her heart sunk lower, the soft rubbing of Claudette's hand around the top of her back not helping as much.

"Miss Murray?" A soft man's voice asked, taking Evie away from her thoughts as she blinked back into reality, glancing up at the one who needed a moment of her time.

"Yes Officer Keller? Have you found him?"

Yet his face didn't comfort her in the slightest, full of grief with the news he was about to lay upon her, "I'm sorry to say that we haven't…my boys have been searching this lake from top to bottom for over three hours now but there's no sign of him."

Evie nodded in appreciation for what he and his men had done but Officer Keller had seen that look a hundred times before in cases like these and he let out a deep sigh. He placed a soft hand on her shoulder, "Again I'm truly sorry," before giving her a half-smile and walking away to signal his men to stop what they were doing…

Shortly after that Evie seemed to had disappeared off the face of the Earth with no-one knowing where she went or what happened to her. Some say that she moved away from Blairstown, the accident too traumatic for her to stay there. Some say that the accident caused her to lapse into a mental breakdown and was admitted to the local psychiatric hospital. Some say a lot of things but they're just rumours, right?

**Camp Crystal Lake**

**June 13****th**** 1958**

It had been a year since the tragedy of Jason but life went on as usual. The only counsellors to return were Barry and Claudette; the others either moved away or found better jobs for the Summer. As night had fallen with most of the kids asleep in their cabins, the counsellors were singing campfire songs in front of the fireplace in their cabin with Claudette playing the guitar and Barry joining in with the singing.

Elsewhere a lonely figure, garbed in black, crept its way into one of the cabins, full of sleeping children. As it passed through without a sound, the figure stared at several of the kids before exiting through the door at the other end.

Back in the cabin the counsellors and the few children were nearing the end of their song. When they sung the last word and Claudette plucked the last note, Barry winked at her and nodded his head in the direction of the door. She smiled at his gesture, passing the guitar to a fellow counsellor, before Barry took her hand and lead her out into the night.

Reaching the storage shed that was located near the lake Claudette was giggling at what they were doing as Barry closed the door behind them, the smell of wood and plastic filling their nostrils. Turning on the light he took her hand again, pulling her further into the shed before turning round and capturing her lips with his. When they eventually pulled away, Claudette stared into his clear, blue eyes and asked with a little concern in her voice, "Does Mary-Ann kiss better than I do?"

"How would I know?" He replied smugly, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Oh, you!" Claudette then playfully slapped his arm before being lead up the stairs to the next floor. Letting go of each other for a second Claudette reaches out for a blanket and laid it on the floor for them before Barry embraces her into a long, passionate kiss.

"You said we were special," Claudette acknowledges, holding onto him as if afraid to let go.

"I meant every word."

Parking themselves on the thin blanket the two lovebirds commenced in attacking each other's lips as Barry cradled Claudette's slender waist while she presses a hand against the back of his head, deepening the kiss between the two. When Barry was on top, he started to caress her neck with light kisses before lifting a hand and unbuttoning her uniform shirt. Claudette giggled as the cool air brushed against her bare skin when he opened up her top to reveal her silky bra. At the same time she was unbuckling Barry's belt which was holding up his shorts before Barry stopped for a moment, a smile evident on his handsome features.

"What? What are you smiling at?"

"I nearly forgot. I've got a surprise for you. Be back in a minute," Barry whispered, disappearing down the stairs and leaving her to lie back and wait for his return, a grin on her face as she wondered what it could be.

Downstairs Barry strolled to a distinctive part of the shed, filled with sporting equipment and gardening tools, until he came across a large cupboard. Opening it up he reached in and, from its secret hiding place, seized a small box which contained his and Claudette's future together. Yet unbeknownst to him a menacing presence was approaching, a sickle in hand, intent on using it on him in the most vicious of ways. Wasting no time in having him turn around and being spotted, the figure pinned one hand on Barry's shoulder whilst using the other, which gripped the sickle, to slice him diagonally across the chest. Blood sprayed all over the cupboard as Barry sank to his knees, weakened by the sudden shock and the losing of his blood. The figure then wrapped the sickle around his throat and before Barry could cry out for help, viciously slashed it, another spray of blood splashing the floor. As his final breath left his lips Barry mumbled Claudette's name before succumbing to death and darkness. Satisfied that he was dead, the figure grabbed both his legs and dragged him along, his blood drawing a trail as they go.

Hearing a weird noise Claudette jerked up, her top still unbuttoned and still flashing her bra, "Barry? Are you okay?"

No answer. Claudette, feeling a little anxious and a little scared, got up onto her feet, not bothering to do up her top as she wandered over to the stairs. At the top she leant against the barrister and peered down to see if she could see him but he's no-where in sight.

"Barry? Barry, come on, stopping playing around!"

Still no answer but she heard a shuffling going on somewhere down there. Not wanting to go but needing to know if Barry was all right, Claudette slowly took one step at a time as she descended. When she reached the bottom she could see a large trail of blood and froze on the spot. _What the hell is going on? Is that Barry's…blood?_ She asked herself before realizing that Barry and the others liked to play pranks on her and suddenly laughed at herself, knowing that this was one of them.

"Alright Barry," Claudette called out, arms in a "You Got Me" gesture, "You got me. You can come out now!"

Nevertheless Barry didn't come out from his hiding spot. Nor did she hear anything but her quick breathing and her fast heartbeat. Following the _fake_ blood trail hoping that it would lead her to Barry, Claudette's face went from smiling at his joke to frowning at the awful feeling in her gut, "Barry, you're really starting to scare me!" She sobbed as she reached a small closet where the blood trail ended.

"Barry if you jump out at me, we're _so_ over!" Claudette announced through her sobs, a shaky hand reaching out to grip the door handle. Taking a deep breath and readying herself for the jump she turned the handle and opened the door so fast that what happened next didn't register into her head until a few seconds later.

Barry's bloodied and slashed body fell forward and collapsed on top of her, the warm blood on her skin evident that it was real and that he was clearly dead. Covering her mouth with her free hand, Claudette started screaming as she crawled out from underneath Barry's dead weight and dashed straight to the door, crying as she ran. Pulling on the door she found out quickly that it was padlocked from the inside and she had no idea where the keys were.

"Nnnooo! Let me out!"

Next to the door was a long, slim window just wide enough for her to slip through and scanned the room for something to smash it with. Finding a oar which was suitable enough for the job Claudette lifted it over her head and swung it with full force, successfully smashing the window. Throwing the oar down she lifted herself onto the table and was about to climb out when arms grabbed her sides and threw her back down. She collided with a shelf full of sporting equipment and fell to the floor, turning herself over to see who had attacked her.

"No! It can't be! Please, don't do this!" She pleaded, crawling backward away from the figure who edged closer with the sickle with Barry's blood on it in hand. Seeing as this person wasn't listening to her pleas, Claudette clambered to her feet and ran back up the stairs but the figure managed to slash her side as she ascended. Claudette let out a short cry gripping the wound to stop the bleeding, continuing to climb to the next floor. Putting the sickle down on the table the shady figure made their way to the gardening tools and picked out a nice pair of garden shears before taking to the stairs.

With the figure approaching ever closer Claudette had hid herself right at the back, behind a shelf full of monotonous junk that had been kept there probably since it opened back in 1935. Hearing their footsteps looming ever closer Claudette covered her mouth with one hand while using the other to hold her wound, which continued to bleed out. Holding her breath as the steps got closer Claudette thought that this was it, that she was about to die and no-one will know until they noticed them missing. After what seemed like ages the footsteps started to move away and once they were out of sight, Claudette let out her breath as quietly as she could, not wanting to draw their attention back to her. When the coast was clear she slowly emerged from her hiding place to find no-one in sight, the light clearly showing that. Side-stepping closer to the stairs, all the while looking around to make sure they weren't going to jump out on her, she was just about to turn round when something bumped into her, causing her to fall flat on her backside. Seeing that it was only a mannequin used for CPR and other training methods she was about to get back up when the figure appeared out of nowhere and towered over her, feet on either side of her head. Then the shears came into view, the light glimmering off the clean metal as Claudette let loose a ear-screeching scream. Before she even finished the figure opened them out and gouged them through her eyes, the impact so vigorous that the shears protruded out the back of her skull, the blood pouring out like water from a tap. Looking at the work they'd accomplished, the figure then crept away into the night, as though they weren't even there at all…

The dead bodies of Barry and Claudette were found the next day and the camp soon closed after that, only to be reopened in 1962 but then closed again after the water went bad. It seemed that Camp Crystal Lake was destined to bring bad luck to those who entered its domain and was branded _Camp Blood _from the locals. Now, 22 years later since the murders occurred, Camp Crystal Lake was finally being reopened by a Mr. Steve Christy who had gotten high hopes of bringing life back to it after so much torment…Little did he know that he was going to cause a whole lot more…


	3. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**Blairstown, New Jersey, USA**

**June 13****th**** 1980**

With the Sun shining brightly and the birds chirping in unison, the day couldn't have been more perfect for Annie Morgan to hitch-hike her way to Camp Crystal Lake to become the cook's assistant there. Strolling over a stone bridge to enter the small town, Annie found it strange that it looked so deserted. Brushing the strands of her shoulder-length brown hair away from her face and adjusting her backpack with all her essentials in it, she soldiered on down some stony steps to the lower part of the town, her tanned, flat go-go boots crunching the gravel beneath her feet. In one of the many buildings on the street Annie could hear a radio blaring out music that she recognised as being "ancient" and could see that it was coming from a little diner simply called "Renée's". Seeing that most of its customers were above middle-aged and not wanting to be judged by the way she looked, she took the time to button up her shirt, which was exposing her silky, white bra and obvious cleavage, smarten up her "Daisy Dukes" as far as they could go and drew in a deep breath before entering the diner. The bell rang to signify the own that they had another customer but nobody seemed to care, too busy conversing amongst themselves about this and that.

Feeling herself getting smaller by the second amongst all the noise, Annie plucked up the courage to get everyone's attention, "Excuse me?" Nothing. They were still conversing so she spoke a little louder, almost shouting, "Excuse me? Does anyone know how far it is to Camp Crystal Lake?"

That seemed to do the trick, the customers and the lady behind the counter all looked in her direction. The silence could've killed Annie, looking at their vacant stares and waiting for one of them to answer her. She was about to turn around and leave but the lady behind the counter, greying red hair tied into a bun and wearing a bluish-green work dress with her name "Renée" written on the tag that was clipped to her bosom, finally spoke out, "What'd you say Reggie? About 20 miles north of town?"

The man she was referring to lifted up his cup of coffee and answered matter-of-factly, "Yeah, I'd say about that." the guy was definitely in his mid-to-late 40's, the way wrinkles were forming around his baggy eyes every time he smiled at Annie made evident of that, and she could definitely tell that he was a trucker as she had met a few whilst hitch-hiking her way to this town.

A woman, garbed in a tanned suit and wearing large, white-rimmed glasses, called out from the background, "Camp Blood? They're opening that place again?"

"Lots of luck," uttered Reggie, taking another sip of his freshly-grounded coffee.

Annie didn't know what they were talking about so she just smiled and shrugged, "Can I get a bus or something?"

The woman with white-rimmed glasses let out a "Yeah right" humph, "Not likely," before returning to her reading of today's newspaper.

After making a customer another cappuccino, Renée spoke up again, "You're going out to the crossroads, ain't ya Reggie?"

Reggie nodded but didn't say anything, his cup of coffee looked more appealing.

"Well then, how's about a lift? That would be halfway," Renée stated, leaning against her elbows on the counter. Reggie took one last swig of his coffee and slid off the stool, "No sweat, Renée. Okay, kid, let's move it."

Annie, who was still smiling, nodded at him in appreciation for his hospitality, "Name's Annie," she greeted as he passed by her.

"All right, Annie, let's go," he replied before disappearing out the door with Annie following shortly behind. Walking up a steep hill to get to Reggie's truck, he stopped to wait for her to catch up before asking, "Are all the girls there gonna look as pretty as you?"

"I dunno," Annie blushed at his compliment even though she knew that she was, having men her age and older positively drool over her every time she entered the scene but hearing it from Reggie was like hearing it from her dad. It was comforting and not the least bit creepy. Speaking of creepy a wizened man; wearing a fedora, clothes that stank of alcohol and shoes that had holes in them, suddenly jumped from out of nowhere and pressed a palm against her shoulder, "You're goin' to Camp Blood, ain't ya?" He asked through a few teeth.

"God-damn it Ralph! Get outta here! Leave people alone!" Reggie exclaimed, pushing him away from Annie, who was a little frightened at Ralph's outburst.

Ralph steeped back up the few steps, glaring at Annie as though looking right into her very soul. She swallowed the lump that had crept into her throat and backed off a little.

"You'll never come back again!" He damned, as though it was true and he knew it.

"Oh, shut up Ralph!" Reggie exclaimed again, gently pulling Annie away from the town loony and over to his truck that was parked across the road.

"It's got a death curse!" Ralph called after them through squinted eyes.

Reaching his noticeable red truck Reggie opened the passenger side door, taking her backpack and placing it behind the seats, "He's a real prophet of Doom, ain't he?"

Taking her hand he helped her as she climbed into the truck before shutting the door behind her and approaching his side from around the front. Waiting for him to get in and start the engine Annie leant against the open window, watching as Ralph turned his bike around and peddled away, down the steep hill that they'd just climbed only moments ago. The sound of the engine roaring into life jerked her away from her gazing and turned back to face the windscreen, as the town drifted into the distance behind them.

"He's causing problems enough for your boss with all that talk," Reggie replied, looking at Annie and then at the road from time to time, "God-damn nuisance."

Annie turned in her seat to reach into her backpack, fishing out her bottled water and taking a couple swigs before putting it back. As the green trees and fields blurred past, Reggie turned the corner and drove over a small stone bridge. After an awkward silence and constant looking over at Annie, Reggie decided to give her his own fair warning about the place, "He tell you anything?"

"Who?" She looked over, still leaning on her elbow.

"Your boss, Steve Christy."

Annie gestured with a hand before leaning back onto her elbow, "I'll be helping out cooking for 50 kids and 10 staff. Campers mostly be inner-city children."

"No," Reggie interrupted, "I mean about what happened."

Annie shook her head and shrugged, "No," she replied simply.

There was that awkward silence again. A silence so quiet you could hear a pin drop, if it weren't for the roaring engine. It was Annie's turn to break the ice.

"Come on. There's something you're not telling me," she replied with that pretty smile of hers.

"Quit," he uttered promptly, "Quit now."

"Quit?" Annie can't help but feel confused at his suggestion, "Why would I wanna quit?" Still that smile never left her face.

"Camp Crystal Lake is jinxed!"

"Oh terrific, not you too. You sound like your crazy friend back there. Ralph!" Annie thumbed back in the direction of Blairstown, which was far behind the many trees and fields.

"Well, maybe," Reggie shook off, "But did Christy tell you about the two kids murdered back in '58? Huh?" Nothing from Annie, just shrugs. "Boy drowning in '57? A bunch of fires?" Then he shrugged, "Nobody knows who did any of them. In 1962, they were going to open up but the water was bad. Christy will end up like his folks: crazy and broke," he then gestured as though to point where the camp was, "He's been up there a year fixing up that place. Must have dropped $25,000. And for what? Ask anybody." Then there was that silence again before Reggie uttered, "Quit!" Hoping that this time she would listen after telling her about the camp's unlucky history.

Annie knew where he was going with this but couldn't after coming all this way, "I can't."

"Dumb kids. Know-it-alls," he muttered, turning his eye back on the road, "Just like my nieces. Heads full of rocks."

"You're an American original." Annie smirked, waving her hand before looking back out the window.

"I'm an American original," he imitated in a whiny voice before shaking his head and sighing, "Dumb kid."

Annie faced him again and laughed, "Well at least _I'm _not afraid of ghosts."

Coming to the crossroads, Reggie eased on the brake and eventually stopped just short of them. Annie pulled the latch and pushed open the door, jumping down onto the grass. She then took a few seconds to stretch her muscles, feeling the now cool breeze brush against her skin.

"Take care of yourself kid."

"No sweat. Appreciate the lift," Annie thanked, tugging her backpack out the truck and slamming the door closed. Swinging it onto her back again, Annie waved and watched as Reggie's truck disappeared into the distance, leaving her to carry on her journey to Camp Crystal Lake on foot. Now that no-one was in sight, Annie unbuttoned her shirt again and expressed gratefully when the air began to cool her sweat…


	4. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

While Annie was making her own way to Camp Crystal Lake, four other counsellors were making their way there in one of the group's jeep. All over each other in the back seat was Jack and his girlfriend Marcie whilst trying to ignore them in the front were Ned and Marcie's best friend Sonja. Even though they had just met the two had an obvious connection and were talking about things to take their minds off what was happening in the back but to no avail.

"So Sonja, what's your reason for applying for this job?" Ned asked, arm leant on the open window and looking at her every so often, keeping his eye on the road.

Sonja pulled back a strand of straight, blonde hair from her face and hooked it round her ear, shrugging at his question, "I don't like to say it but I'm doing this for the money. You see, I have plans to enrol into college back at home at the end of the summer but I haven't got the sufficient funds yet to pay for it so," she announced with her hands gesturing a "Ta-Da!" pose, "Here I am."

A large grin appeared on Ned's face, "College, huh? What do you plan on studying?"

"Performing Arts."

"Ah, you aiming to be the next Audrey Hepburn? Or maybe Jamie Lee Curtis? Or even Lauren Bacall?" He asked, hinting with his eyebrows and with that huge grin still plastered on his face.

Sonja couldn't help but laugh, "Maybe, but it's what I love to do and I enjoyed doing it back when I was at school. Did you know that I've even played as Juliet."

"Yeah? Then I'm jealous at whoever got to play Romeo," Ned flirted, causing Sonja to look away as she blushed. The heat radiating off her cheeks at his obvious flirtation. Ned was the obvious joker in the group, cracking jokes at the worst of times, but there was this other side to him. A romantic side that no-one really looked into much because of all the palpable joking he did. And for some reason, Sonja wanted to explore more of it. He seemed a decent guy, had a good build and the cutest smile, and decided that she'd give it a try before the summer was over.

"Anyway, kindly moving on, what about you? I'm guessing you don't want to be looking after kids every summer for the rest of your life, do you?" Sonja asked benevolently, turning back to face him, a smile back on her face.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I like working with kids?" He didn't turn to look at Sonja's expression, just kept his eyes on the road, passing by a sign that said "Camp Crystal Lake - 10 Miles".

"No shit," she gasped before placing a hand over her mouth, "Oh sorry, 'cuse me," she then apologized but Ned didn't seemed offended by her surprised outburst and she eased back into her seat. She glanced down at her beige wedge sandals, wiggling them side-to-side before breaking what would become an awkward silence if she didn't, "I didn't mean it in that sense it's just…your answer was quite unexpected."

"It's okay, really Sonja. I get that reaction from a lot of people when they ask about what I like to do for a living," Ned acknowledged without a hint of anger or frustration in his voice.

"Because of your _comical_ personality."

"Exactly," he wavered with a hand, "But no question about it, I do love to be around kids. Hearing their laughter and watching the smiles on their little faces."

_Wow, this guy is really something. Not only does he have a romantic side, he also adores kids. Not something you see in a guy these days_, Sonja pondered as she smiled back at him. He points to her and showed off that cute grin again, "Just like that."

She blushed and turned away again, seeing that they were almost at Camp Crystal Lake by the sign that said that it was only a mile down the road. From what seemed like forever Jack and Marcie had stopped their "_kiss-a-thon_" and were now readjusting themselves in their seats; Marcie pulling down her striped, spaghetti-strapped tank-top as it was showing off her slender midriff and Jack was putting his white A-shirt back on, obviously taken off during their kissing, if you could call it that.

Ned looked up into the rear-view mirror and cracked a huge grin, "Well if it ain't the two lovebirds returning from their try-out for the "Longest Kiss" record!"

Marcie slapped his arm playfully before ruffling up her hair with her delicate hands into the style that it was before the make-out session, "_Shut up_ Neddie. We're just two passionate lovers who can't get enough of each other, that's all." She then proved this by cupping Jack's face and pulling him into another kiss but was stopped by a playful slap to her bare leg.

"Oh! What was that for?" Marcie laughed, sitting back down on her seat.

"All right Marcie, we get your point. Now can you please refrain from touching each other at least until we get to the camp," Sonja asks in her usual polite manner, "Me and Ned have had quite enough of your annoying _smooching_ for one day, thank you very much." She sat back down on her seat and stared back out the front windscreen, not noticing that Jack and Marcie were quietly laughing to themselves at her brief _outburst_, Jack's hand gently smoothing on Marcie's thigh. The four rode the rest of the way in silence as Ned turned off and down the dirt road which will lead them to Camp Crystal Lake.

Before they reach the camp they noticed the large sign which said "Welcome to Camp Crystal Lake! Built in 1935" and had a picture of the camp next to the lake below the lettering. As they approached the small parking lot they could see a shirtless man in blue denim shorts and boots, with his back hunched and axing down a stump that was in the way. The man looked up through his thin-rimmed glasses at the incoming vehicle and slammed the axe into the mud, standing back up and stretching his back.

"Could you give us a hand here, please?" He beckoned as soon as the four _youngsters_ got out of the jeep. He could see that the boys were nicely-built, which meant that his job would now be a whole lot easier, as they jogged over to where he was, with the girls following shortly behind. When they reached him, he looked over his shoulder and shouted, "Alice!" before turning back and pointed to the stump, "I wanna get this tree stump out." He then gestured to Jack, "So if you get on this side," he then pointed Ned to the other, "And you pull on that side. Alice!" He called again and as if on cue; a young red-head with hair in a ponytail, about their age, wearing a short-sleeved, chequered shirt, tanned trousers and brown boots, appeared from the main cabin with a noticeable red door, carrying a brush and a bucket.

"Coming!" Alice called back but it sounded more frustrated than relaxed as she watched the three men pushing the heavy stump over whilst getting on with her chores. When the stump was finally on its side after heavy heaving, the four newcomers gave out a cry of laughter.

"That's great," he expressed gratitude, pulling out his hand to introduce himself, "I'm Steve Christy."

"Jack Cole," He introduced, his muscled bicep flexing as he shook it. With a quick observation Steve figured that Jack liked to work out _a lot_, the way his A-shirt clung to his toned torso muscles and the way his thighs were practically _hulking_ out his denim jeans.

He then turned his attention to the brunette next to him who was next to shake his hand, "Marcie Barnes." Her hair hung down a little past her shoulders, straight at the top but got frizzier as it got to the bottom. As well as her tank-top, she also wore a denim mini-skirt and white sneakers to go with it.

"Sonja Frank." With shorter hair than Marcie's, hanging just above her shoulders, it shone in the sunlight and Steve thought if he looked at it for much longer, he'd go blind. Unlike Marcie, Sonja wore a white tent mini-dress with wedge sandals to match, making her appear taller than she normally was.

"Ned Miles, at your service." He was obviously leaner than Jack but he was taller by about two 0r three inches, and he wore a colourful shirt along with a pair of white shorts and sneakers to match.

Once they were all introduced Steve continued to greet them, "Welcome to Camp Crystal Lake," in which they all replied with "Thanks and "Thank You", before Steve gestures towards Alice who was rinsing out a damp cloth onto the grass, "This is Alice Hardy."

Alice looked up from what she was doing and made her acquaintance with a smile, "Hi," before her attention was quickly on Steve, "Steve, Cabin B is all ready."

"Where's Bill? Cleaning out the boathouse?"

Alice pouted her lips and shrugged, "I don't know. Haven't seen him in the past half hour."

Steve turned back to the others, "I wanted him to start painting. What about Brenda?" He asked, looking back at Alice.

Alice thumbed in a certain direction, "You told her to set up the archery range."

"I'd rather she paint," he stated, picking up the axe in one hand and a shovel in the other, he then gestured with them at the four newcomers, "Come on, let's go." Steve subsequently disappears, leaving the four dumbfounded.

"I thought we had two weeks?" Ned enquired, his arms out by his side.

"Come on. I'll show you where you can get changed," Alice offered, the four nodding to one another before following her down the path which lead to the other cabins…


	5. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

Some time later, after the new "recruits" had settled into their cabins and got to their chores, Steve made his way up the dirt path to one of the larger buildings, which was the camp's newly built dining hall/kitchen. Its newly painted double doors welcomed him as he pushed himself through it with his back whilst holding a box full of equipment for the kitchen. In the dining hall he noticed Alice cleaning away at the tables, using all her natural strength to scrub away the stubborn stains that had been caked on over the years the camp had been abandoned. She appeared as though she was about to rub right through them the way she was going about it. Seeing the sweat literally run down her face, Steve set the box beside the wall next to the doors and hurried to her side, placing a soft hand on her shoulder.

"This really isn't your cup of tea, is it?" He smiled through his glasses as she dropped the sponge into the bucket and wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand, "Any particular reason?"

She tried to look like she enjoyed helping out but Steve had always been able to see right through her, "It's just a problem I have. It's nothing personal."

"You wanna leave?" He asked before leaning his behind on top of the table that she'd just cleaned, shooing him off it with the table-cloth.

"I don't know. I may have to go back to California, to straighten some _things_ out," she answered with a shrug.

"Have you talked to your mother about this yet?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Her mother, Becci, was the camp's cook and the one that _pleaded_ with Alice to come out here so she can take the time to think about the _things_ back in California.

"No, not yet. I'm still thinking about it actually, nothing's decided as of yet." She looked away to stare out of the window, watching the leafy branches sway with the rhythm of the light wind, not knowing how Steve was going to take this.

Steve let out a deep sigh, trying one more time to persuade her to stay, "Come on. Give this place another chance. Stay a week. Help get the place ready and besides, who's going to be able to handle your mother if you go?" His attempt at a joke helped, making her laugh as she turned away from the window, "By Friday, if you're still not happy, I'll put you on the bus myself."

Alice nodded at his proposal, "All right, you've convinced me. I'll give it a week." Her dazzling smile gave Steve's heart a sudden feel of warmth, "Thanks Alice. I really value the help you've brought since you've been here."

His gaze lingered toward the box he's just brought in and suddenly remembered what he was going to ask her, "Oh Alice? Could you find Bill and ask if he needs more paint?"

The flustered red-head nodded again, "Sure, I guess I need a little fresh air after breathing in these _toxic fumes_," she chuckled pointing to the bucket beside her, its contents gave the impression that she'd been using sewage water rather than cleaning products.

As she vanished through the double doors Steve returned to his original duties, picking up the box again and ambled his way into the kitchen through another door. There he was greeted by a slender, 40-year-old woman with radiant red hair styled into a bun and sporting a plain outfit, almost indistinguishable to Alice's, standing on a stool and trying to reach a pan which had been ridiculously placed on the highest shelf. Seeing that this could lead to a nasty accident and didn't really want to lose his cook as the days until opening day were drawing ever closer. Steve dropped the box on the nearest table and hurried to her rescue, "Hey Becci, let me help you with that." He asked with such politeness, staring up into her green eyes that seemed to glisten in the sunlight.

"Oh, why thank you Steve, you are most kind," she replied thankfully, reaching out for his hand as he offers it before helping her down. Suddenly, without notice, her foot slipped from underneath her and she fell but fortunately Steve was there to catch her in his arms. They stare into each other's eyes, as though playing out a scene from some romance movie, drawing into each other's soft embrace and slowly planting a kiss on each other's lips before parting again. Steve still holding her in his arms while she has her hands on his chest, slowly fingering the small hairs he had growing there.

"Do you think she suspects? Alice, I mean," Becci asked softly, as though someone might've been listening in. She then looked up at Steve's emerald eyes through his glasses, seeing that he was smirking down at her, "She's a smart girl, your Alice. If she hasn't figured it out yet, she will and when she does, the three of us will sit down and have a nice talk about it."

Becci pushed herself away, not angrily or anything, supporting her head against a hand before turning back to him, both hands now firmly on her hips, "Shouldn't we just tell her now and get it over and done with? Please Steve? For me?" Her hand was across her heart as he walked up to her, placed his hands gently on her upper arms and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Alright, we'll tell her as soon as we get back from town, okay sweetie?" Steve pulled back and looked deep into his lover's eyes, shining like emeralds against the sunlight, a smile on his face as he nodded.

"Thank you. I really do appreciate having you in my life and soon, Alice's."

The two then moved against each other into a soft embrace, seeming like hours before they finally let go of each other and resumed to what they were doing before their talk…

* * *

Meanwhile Alice bounced down the dirt stairs down to the shore before squatting herself onto a thick log that must've fallen sometime last night and flipping her legs over, landing on the other side of it with both feet. Seeing that Bill was in fact on the shore, painting the banisters she picked up the pace to a jog and slowed down afterwards when she saw that he was shirtless, thanks to the searing heat. Hoping that he didn't see Alice blushed at the sight of his sweaty skin and toned muscles before shaking her head, as though to snap her out of it. She admitted to herself that since he'd starting working there around the same time she did, she'd developed a slight attraction to the handsome man but now felt like it was turning into something _more_.

"Bill? Steve wants to know if we need more paint."

Dropping the paintbrush into the paint can Bill looked up at Alice and stretched, his muscles tensing and relaxing which caused her to look away for a brief second, afraid that he might see her blushing. Unfortunately he did but he smiled nonetheless, enjoying the fact that he can make her do that.

"Paint's all right. Need more thinner though."

"Okay," Alice said simply, turning around to head back to the camp but stopped when she heard Bill's voice again.

"Alice." She turned back around, her ponytail whipping around until it hung down over her chest, "Did the others show up?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "Everybody except for that girl who's supposed to help my Mom in the kitchen…err…Annie."

Bill brandished that cute smile of his again, his teeth gleaming in the Sun, "Think you're gonna last all summer?"

"I don't know if I'm gonna last all week," she replied, hand on her hip and flicking her ponytail back over her shoulder. In the silence that followed they could hear the trees rustling along with the slight breeze which drifted the scent of the lake in their direction, slightly lessened Alice's apprehension around Bill.

With a smile Alice broke the silence, "I'll tell Steve about the thinner."

"Fine," Bill responded softly watching as Alice spun on her heels and jogged back up the dirt path which lead straight to the camp. He couldn't help but check out her nice ass as it swayed with the rhythm of Alice's jogging before noticing that she was looking back, suddenly returning to his work in hopes that she didn't realize. She did and let out a small laugh, knowing full well that he was checking her out. As she climbed back over the log she wondered what was going to happen next that could bring them a little closer together.


	6. Chapter Four

**Author's Note:** Sorry for such a short chapter but I needed to get this out so I can start concentrating on the next which I must say contains a character's death!!! Which one? You'll just have to wait and find out!!! Hope you're enjoying this because I know I am!!!**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

Steve was sitting in his jeep, listing down everything that he needed in town, while everyone else was hovering over him, seeing himself and Becci off.

"You want it listed separately?" Ned asked, hovering behind Brenda and Bill, who was leant against the jeep's exterior.

"That's right," Steve answered austerely, turning his attention to Brenda, "Now Brenda, after dinner I want you to finish the archery range, okay?"

"Gotcha." She replied with a nod.

"Now if Annie gets here before we get back, get her started in the kitchen." He then gestured in its direction, "Do your best alright. We'll be back sometime after lunch," he then gazed up at the sky, a dreaded feeling dwelling over him, "It's supposed to rain like hell, so get as much done as remotely possible. I don't want to get too far behind."

Leaving the main cabin Alice walked with her Mom to the jeep, getting a somewhat similar lecture that Steve's just gave to the others. Rolling her eyes and letting out a short sigh Alice turned to her mother, "Alright Mom, I get it. You'll be back after lunch. Stop fussing over me."

Becci could see that her mothering was beginning to annoy her 20-year-old daughter so she dropped it, smiling at how Alice reminded her of herself when she was her age and brushed away a strand of hair that threatened to hang over her daughter's face, "Okay, I'm backing off. I'll see you later. Be good."

Alice couldn't help but smile at that last part, "I will," before giving her Mom a quick squeeze before letting her go. Steve started up the engine and waited for Becci to climb in and buckle herself in before driving out of the camp, the sound of goodbyes disappearing behind them.

Once they were gone from out of the group Ned, holding a rubbish bag over his shoulder, spoke out, "You know he neglected to mention that downtown they call this place "Camp Blood"." He then brushes past Brenda and Sonja who followed shortly behind him with brooms, buckets and other cleaning utensils.

"Next you're gonna tell us there are poisonous snakes in the outhouse and crocodiles in the lake." Brenda called after him, with Sonja giggling to herself at their ramblings.

"Nah, the crocodiles are in the cabins," Bill joined in with the joking as the rest followed them to their chores.

With everyone paired up leaving Brenda on her own she struggled her way to the archery range, holding one of the targets as best as she could clutched against her chest, her arms wrapped around its wide body as far as they could reach. With the Sun not letting up Brenda was down to just her orange tank top, along with her jean shorts and orange flip-flops, as she felt the heat feasting on her delicate skin. With the sound of her flip-flops slapping against the bottom of her feet for company Brenda reach the stand and ties the target to it via the long string. Once it was secured tied Brenda took a few steps to the side, admiring her work and brushing some of the hay that escaped from the holes in the target from her tank- top. She then noticed her heart pendant, picking it up with her thumb and forefinger and glancing at it with a smile. Her mother gave it to her a short while before she died of cancer, the only thing in her life that held sentimental value. Suddenly, appearing out of literally nowhere, an arrow penetrated the bulls-eye in the target and she let go of the pendant, jerking round to see who had done it.

"Ta-da!" Ned expressed with a cheeky grin, a bow in hand and a bandana with a feather in it secured round his head.

"Are you fuckin' crazy?" Brenda gasped, her heart literally in her mouth and her hand pressed against her chest.

"Wanna see my trick shot? It's even better." He then picked up three arrows and rested them on the bow, as though he's Robin Hood or something. His smile never left his face as he did this.

"I don't believe you!" Brenda exclaimed, pulling the arrow vigorously out of the target as Ned jumped down from the stands and made his way over to her.

"Did anyone tell you that you're beautiful when you're angry?" Ned flirted but this didn't relieve Brenda of her anger as she brandished the arrow out in front of her.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"You come out here to help me or scare me to death?" Brenda pursued Ned with the arrow who darted away in front, laughing at her threats, "You do that again…I'm gonna get Sonja and we'll tack you up on the wall to dry!"

Ned turned back and laughed, "Ooh, god I love that sexy talk!"

When Brenda caught up with him she wasted no time in whipping him with the feathered end of the arrow, Ned still laughing at her as she did.


	7. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Since she was dropped off by Reggie at the crossroads Annie was making good time but still had quite a trek to Camp Crystal Lake. With her skin sweating under the penetrating Sun and if the side of the road wasn't so stony, she would have taken off her go-go boots which were starting to kill her feet. If she didn't get picked up soon she swore to herself that she'd stop and camp in the nearby fields. She didn't care. Luckily though some distance behind her Annie could hear the sound of a vehicle approaching and breathed out a sigh of relief, turning around with her thumb out by her side to make sure that they'd stop for her.

Shortly afterward a jeep rounded the corner and could evidently see her on the side of the road but roared right past her. Before Annie could curse though, the jeep parked itself a little further down the road, just behind a stone bridge, and waited for her to get in. Running as fast as her tired legs could carry her Annie threw her backpack into the back and climbed into the passenger seat upfront with the driver.

"Hi. I'm going to Camp Crystal Lake," Annie replied with a smile as she made herself comfortable in her seat.

As soon as she got in the driver sped off again en route to Camp Crystal Lake. The jeep thundered over the bridge and around another corner, which opened up to a long stretch of road with forest on either side of it. With her window slightly opened Annie used this moment to run her hand through her perspiring hair, enjoying the cool air thrashing at her sticky skin and drying it as well.

Turning to face the driver she sparked up a conversation to help past the time, "Guess I always wanted to work with children. I hate when people call them "kids". Makes them sound like little goats," she then laid back on her chair as she continued, "But when you've had a dream as long as I have, you'll do anything." She then peeked out the window, seeing that they were coming up to more forest, now getting thicker with overgrown branches and foliage. The driver stayed ever so quiet, their eyes concentrating on the road instead of their passenger and remained ever still too.

Up ahead Annie could see the entrance to the camp to her left and breathed another sigh of relief, finally reaching her destination. As they got closer she could see the mail-box standing by itself, a typical model that most of America had, and the large "Welcome to Camp Crystal Lake" sign that hung over the entrance welcoming all. Yet the driver never slowed down or parked the jeep to allow her to get off. They just kept on driving down the long stretch of road. Annie, who was getting a strange feeling in her gut, turned in her seat and looked back, wondering why they weren't stopping. Facing the driver she thumbed in the direction of the camp, "Hey, wasn't that the road for Camp Crystal Lake back there?"

Nothing. The jeep was still going and the driver never flinched.

Getting a little restless and a little scared Annie spoke up again, "I think we'd better stop."

That didn't seem to work either, the driver just went faster, the jeep's engine roaring louder as it gained speed.

"Please?" Now Annie was really scared and didn't know what to do, "Stop, please! Please! Stop!" She insisted but it seemed her words weren't reaching the driver, as though they were ignoring her. Grasping the obvious fact that they weren't going to slow down or stop Annie took one last look at the driver before opening up her door and leaping out onto the side of the road. Her stunt caused her to roll over and in the process injure her leg as she laid flat-out on her back in the ditch.

Staggering to get up she uses the large boulder next to her for leverage, pushing herself onto her feet and wincing at the sharp pain that rushed from her wounded leg. The driver suddenly pulled on the brakes and started to immediately reverse back to her. Annie, wasting no time in finding out what they'll do to her, she nevertheless limped further into the forest, hoping to lose them inside. As the driver climbed out, Annie hearing them open and shut the door, she spun round to see if they were following and her eyes open wide at what she saw. Reaching into the back of the jeep they pulled out an axe as it gleamed in the sunlight. Spinning back round Annie raced as best she could into the forest, her heart pounding a thousand times a minute and feeling the pain shoot from her injured leg but she needed to keep going. Turning sharply to the right Annie pushed her way through thick branches, not caring whatsoever as they slashed at her skin and tore at her clothes. Looking back every so often she could see that they weren't following her but she didn't cease her fleeing. Nearly out of breath and her heart now in her throat she needed to rest but she couldn't, not with that maniac still out to get her. After what seemed like hours of constant running Annie slowed down and gazed behind her to see if they were still following. They weren't but just as she stepped back, her foot slipped and she slid straight down a deep ditch, meeting sludgy mud at the bottom. Now caked from head to toe in mud Annie cried out in her head for this nightmare to end but she needed to stay strong for her to stay alive and hopefully making it to the camp. Trudging to the other side and climbing desperately to the top she pushed herself ever forward, her wounded leg still giving her trouble. Hearing herself taking deep breaths her lungs were literally on fire and she required rest but she couldn't.

"Aahh! Fuck!" Annie cried out in extreme pain, looking down to find that her good leg was now ensnared in a bear trap, its sharp teeth digging into her flesh. Her other leg collapsed under her weight and she slumped onto her backside, her hands trying frantically to pry open the jaws with every ounce of strength she had left.

"Come on…come on!" Annie pressured herself, already aware of the fact that the maniac would've heard her screams at that moment. _It's no use! I'm too tired with all that running!…What was that?_ Something rustled in the bushes somewhere in her vicinity and she had the feeling that it was her pursuer. Looking around the ground for any type of weapon to defend herself with, she found it in the shape of a thick branch that felt robust enough to hurt anyone as she gripped it tightly in her hands, waiting for them to appear.

They did, brandishing the axe in both hands, but Annie wasn't going down without a fight, swinging the branch frantically out in front of her, "Stay away from me, you son of a bitch!"

Using the blunt of the axe the driver vigorously knocked the branch from Annie's hand, who stumbled onto her backside, trying to inch herself away but can't because of the bear-trap. They loomed forward, wielding the axe overhead, listening to Annie's desperate cries but not stopping.

"Please! Please, don't do this!" Annie cried, her arms out in front as though they might protect her, "I don't want to di--," but she was abruptly cut off as the axe was slammed right down the middle of her skull, splitting it in two like a watermelon. Like the mentioned fruit, her head erupted everywhere in a combination of blood, hair, skull and brain matter, her face no longer identifiable and her clothes, especially her white shirt, were now drenched in her own blood.

As Annie's lifeless body slumped back against the large tree behind her the figure dropped the axe beside them, knelt down on one knee and freed the leg that was ensnared in the trap. Picking up the axe again and letting it swing by their side they then grabbed hold of Annie's leg, the one she injured earlier, with their free hand and pulled her along the dirt, her blood trail mixing with it and the leaves, back to the jeep…


	8. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

"All right, move it out! A little to the left, little to the left," Ned's voice could be heard as he and the rest of the gang proceeded in fixing the pier. Seeing as it was obviously a beautiful day the girls, except Alice who wore a bikini top and jean shorts, decided to wear their bikinis while Jack and Bill were in their swimming trunks. Ned, however, just wore his jean shorts as he climbed onto the raft, with Bill and Jack pushing it onto the water while Brenda and Marcie were pulling it from either side with the rope.

"Move it out, move it out. Okay, little to the left," he ordered again, gesturing with his arms in the direction of the missing part of the pier. Jack ran after to help Marcie rake it in with the rope while Alice, Bill and Sonja watched from the shore, laughing at the commotion.

"Let's go. Okay, okay. Good, good."

Once the job was complete Ned performed a forward roll in celebration, knowing now that they could relax and enjoy the Sun before they returned to the chores a hour later.

* * *

As the Sun gleamed through the leaves of the trees _someone_ was making their way through them, their footsteps crunching on crusty leaves and fallen branches.

* * *

Back at the newly fixed pier Jack, Marcie, Ned, Sonja and Brenda were either basking in the heat or paddling in the water when Ned asked an unusual question, "If you were a flavour of ice cream, what would it be? Sonja?" His head turned to look at the blonde who was floating on her back in the cool water, seeming to be in another world.

"What? Sorry Ned, what did you say again?" She looked up at him, her blonde hair slicked back by the water as she used the edge of the pier for stability.

"_I said_ if you were a flavour of ice cream, what would you be?"

He could see that Sonja had her thinking cap on as her face wondered into the distance, her clear, blue eyes looking vacant as she thought of her decision, which put a smile on his face.

Returning to reality Sonja glanced back at Ned, "I'd have to say strawberry because I like the colour pink," she announced as though it was something to be proud of, smiling at her answer.

Ned couldn't help but chuckle at her as she retaliated with a playful slap to his bare leg, causing him to flinch and letting out a laughing, "Ow!"

Marcie, who was busy sunbathing before their playing interrupted her, leant up on her elbows with her feet still dangling in the cool water, laughing at their quick bonding and replied, "Then I'd be Rocky Road," in a deep tone, pushing Ned into the water, who gave out a quick yelp, before splashing Sonja in the process. Marcie looked back at Jack, who was lying on his front, and saw that he was laughing with her, his handsome grin plastered on his face.

* * *

On the opposite side of the lake, located right in front of the laughing counsellors, someone's hand dressed with a silver ring on their forefinger pulled back a verdant branch that was in the way just enough so that they could see but not enough so that they could be seen and observed them sceptically.

* * *

Back on the pier Marcie had manoeuvred herself further along it while Jack, Ned and Sonja were swimming and splashing at each other, with Brenda paddling next to her. Marcie was resting against her palms as she lapped up the Sun's heat, her eyes closed and loving the feel of both it and the cool breeze on her skin. Without opening her eyes Marcie proceeded in asking Brenda a question, "So what's that vitamin C stuff do for you, anyway Brenda?"

Still paddling in the water Brenda noticed something in the distance, amongst the trees and continued to observe, to see if she was just imagining it, "Vitamin C's supposed to neutralize the nitrates or something," she replied before swimming back to the pier, holding onto it with a hand.

"What's the matter? Do you see something?" Marcie asked, her voice sounding a little anxious, her feet still kicking under the water. She looked in the direction of where Brenda was looking but couldn't see anything amongst the trees and the green colouring them.

"No, no nothing," Brenda reassured herself, though she swore to herself that she saw something, _someone_ watching them from across the lake. The two girls sat and paddled in silence, as though waiting for something to happen, when Brenda released a gasp that sounded like she'd just been dunked with cold water after coming out of a hot shower. Ned surfaced from underneath her which caused Brenda to roll to the side, not knowing who did it until she looked in Ned's direction, who noticed the look of total shock on her face.

"Neddie!" Her heart was literally in her mouth as she screamed at him, "Get outta here!" Her screaming quickly turned to laughter as she splashed him several times before he too returned the favour, the three of them in hysterics.

Whilst the others were enjoying the water Bill suggested to Alice that they should sunbathe on the shore which she agreed not hesitating in the slightest. Lying on one side of the blanket Alice had her eyes closed, the Sun warming her skin perfectly and smelling the scent of the lake as it drifted with the cool breeze. With her head nestled nicely next to Bill's she felt him shift and when she opened her eyes slowly, blinking to clear her vision she could see that Bill was leaning over her with that nice smile on his face which bared his white, perfect teeth.

"Alice? I've been thinking about something," he started but stopped, as though backing down from what he was about to say to her.

"Thinking? About what?" She asked, her brow creasing as she sat up onto her elbows, waiting for the reply that was to follow.

"About…about _us_ Alice." Bill managed before pushing himself back to his side and sitting upright, looking down at the others.

Sitting herself up as well Alice could see on his face that he was having trouble talking to her about this and placed a comforting hand on his broad shoulder. Bill looked back to her and smiled, the smile that she first fell in love with back when they first met but didn't advance on her feelings.

"Ever since I first saw you back when we first came here, I sort of had a _crush_ on you and since then it's sort of blossomed into love." He laughed at himself for saying that last part before continuing, "I can't stop thinking of you. The way your red hair shines in the Sun making it look like dancing fire, the way your eyes sparkle like the stars on a clear, summer's night and the way your smile brightens up anyone's day when they look upon it."

Alice doesn't know what to do, what to think, what to say. She just sat there, staring back at Bill into those loving brown eyes and hearing the deep thump of her heart as it beat a thousand times a second. She could feel her cheeks flushing at his beautiful words before noticing that Bill was raising a hand which cupped one, gently pulling her towards him as their lips became just mere inches apart but before her dream could be a reality, someone overshadowed them and they turned to see who it was.

It was Brenda, "Hey, you guys. Not interrupting anything, am I?" She asked, the grin clearly on her face at the sight that had befallen her but continued when she didn't get an answer, just silent laughter, "Ready to go back to work?"

Alice collapsed back onto the towel, covering her eyes with an arm, groaning at the very fact that work ruined her perfect moment with the greatest guy in the world.

"Come on, Alice. We can continue _this_ later," he emphasized, hinting that this wasn't over, not by a long shot.

As they picked up the clothes they discarded and headed back to the camp, none of them knew that the same presence that Brenda thought she saw was still watching them from over the lake, peering from behind the branches and plotting their palpable demise…

* * *

In the girls cabin, which was nearest the lake, Alice wrapped her pink bathrobe round herself and tied it around her waist, ruffling her hair into the style that she wanted. Then she approached her drawers and opened them one at a time, searching for the right set of clothes to impress Bill even more but she knew in herself that she didn't have to. Too lost in her world of Bill Alice doesn't realize that a foot or two away from her was a snake and it was silently hissing at her. Not until it moved slightly does she notice and she sprung back, letting out a "Ugh!" sound. Backing off in the direction of the door, looking back and forth, making sure that it wasn't following her Alice pushed open the door and screamed, "Bill!"

Bill was busy cutting down tall weeds and stinging nettles with his machete when Alice's repeated screaming caught his undivided attention, "Bill, come here, quick! Hurry!"

As soon as he heard that she was in danger, of what he doesn't know, Bill hurried in the direction of the girls cabin, ready to take down anything that might be threatening Alice's life. As the snake scurried under the dresser Bill arrived to see Alice in the middle of the room, looking around frantically.

"What? What is it Alice? Are you hurt?"

Loving the concern on his face and in his voice, Alice shook her head and pointed in the direction of the dresser, "I'm fine but there's a snake over there."

Looking back and forth with the machete in hand Bill couldn't seem to find the snake anywhere, "Where Alice? I don't see anything?"

Stepping a little forward Bill, with the machete now higher in the air ready to strike it, looked past the bed and stepped back again, "What do I do?" He asked Alice, who was cowering behind him because she absolutely hated snakes with a vengeance.

"Kill it." She replied simply, as though it was the easiest thing to do in such a situation.

"It might bite," was the only thing Bill could think of to say.

"Haven't you ever been in the woods?"

"We're not in the woods."

Soon Jack, who was wielding a shovel, and the others ran in after them, stopping to see what they were looking for.

"Bill, what are you doing?" Jack asked, his face looking flabbergasted at the way Bill was holding the machete in his hand.

"There's a snake in here," Bill shouted a little louder than he should had, pointing underneath one of the beds that was situated under the window.

"Why are we in here?" Marcie asked, who obviously didn't hear about the snake bit. Hiding behind Jack the others (Ned, Brenda and Sonja) stayed right where they were near the door.

"There it is!" Alice suddenly screamed, Bill dropping to his knees, followed by everyone else as he lifted up the blanket to see underneath the bed.

"Oh, God!" Someone shouted in the back but couldn't distinguish who.

"I can't sleep with a snake under my bed," Alice ensured, finding it to be nowhere in sight. Bill had no luck seeing it either.

"Nobody said anything about snakes." Marcie called from the back, backing away from the huddle and joining the rest near the door.

"Kill it," Alice now frustrated because she wanted to get dressed but couldn't, the snake being the major problem.

"I can't get it until it comes out."

"Well, why don't you call it?" Alice asked, realizing swiftly afterward that it was indeed a dumb question to ask.

"How do you call a snake?" Bill enquired, her question leaving him dumbfounded.

"I'll flush him out!" Jack suggested, knocking over the bedside table as he used it for leverage and jumped on the bed, his tremendous physique causing the mattress to fall through the bed frame, the snake wiggling out and underneath the dresser again.

In a fury of screaming, pillows and feathers Brenda, Marcie and Sonja was attacking the bed with their pillows while Alice was kneeling on one of the beds further away, scared that the snake might get her. Bill, on the other hand, found it and slammed the machete down swiftly, chopping it in two, the snake wiggling until it eventually died.

Everyone stopped when they heard the chopping and just stared at the dead snake, someone gasping "Oh God" as it wiggled its last.

"Is it dead?" Alice asked but with a smile, knowing herself that it was, seeing as it was cut in two.

"Either that or it's got a very short clone," Ned chose this time to joke and they all spluttered into short laughter.

Placing a hand in her back jean pocket and gesturing Marcie looked down at the snake and replied, "Well, at least we know what's for dinner."

"Oh, Marcie! That's gross!" They all practically said in unison, with Brenda and Sonja hitting her with their pillows, covering Marcie with the feathers that fall out.

Bill glared down at the dead snake, feeling a little sad for it but that changed when he saw Alice's smile on her face which, like he told her before, brightened up the whole room…


	9. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Sometime later after the chores were done and the girls' cabin was back to being clean, tidy and snake-less, Marcie and Brenda were casually walking down the stony driveway that lead to the camp's entrance on their way to the counsellor's cabin, discussing what they were having for dinner later on, the Sun peeking through the leaves of the tall trees.

"Well, I'm making some salad," Brenda suggested, running a hand through her hair to feel it slightly sweaty from the heat, "Want me to make some for everybody else?"

Marcie grinned enthusiastically, "That would be great. I think there's some hamburgers in there too --," but Brenda interjected, putting a hand up , "None for me thanks, being a vegan and all, but there are apples. Know how to make apple pie?"

Marcie waved a hand, her voice confident, "Sure. No sweat."

Driving slowly and surprisingly quiet down the stony road the two girls turn around from their conversation and watch as a police officer approached on his motorcycle, "What is going on I wonder?" Brenda asked as she and Marcie stepped onto the grass to let him pass.

The police officer; who maybe in his mid-to-late 30's, wore the standard blue shirt and black trouser uniform complete with black boots, a black leather jacket, a white helmet and a pair of black sun-glasses, lifted his leg over and parked the motorcycle before advancing to the two girls, his hands lightly gripping his belt buckle, "All right, who are you people?" He asked, his voice stern as though he would arrest them anyway, no matter what the excuse.

Brenda stepped forward, "We're camp counsellors, sir."

The police officer thinned his lips before taking off his sun-glasses and placing them in his inside jacket pocket, "Did Steve Christy hire you people?" He asked when he saw Jack, Ned and Sonja approaching, "He pay you for this?"

Jack brushed past them as he stared at the officer's ride, "Hey, nice bike," but the man grabbed him by the upper arms, "You been smoking, boy?"

Jack shrugged away from the officer's grip, his hands in the air 'surrendering', "Smoking? Nah, don't smoke. Causes cancer," he replied with a shit-eating grin.

"Don't take that tone with me, you just get off a spaceship or something?" Jack looked back at the others, his face showing what they were just thinking; _what the hell's he talking about?_ "Colombian gold? Grass? Hash? The weed?"

"Hey, what's he talking about?" Ned said out loud from the back, striking the officer's attention, "Don't get smart with me."

"Me?" Ned gestured with a hand on his chest, "Smart? I'm as dumb as they come," he joked but the officer didn't find it at all funny, pointing his finger at him strictly, "Not another word out of you, understand?"

While this was going on Jack had slipped away and was admiring the bike, sliding his hand across the shiny, blue exterior before kneeling down to its interior.

"Look officer, there's really nothing going on here. We're getting the place in shape," Brenda informed, standing in between Marcie and Ned.

"In shape for what?" He asked curiously, still not noticing that Jack's still examining his bike. By now Bill had arrived on the scene and had heard most of the conversation, "Officer, is there anything we can do to help?"

"We'd be glad to help out," Marcie began but the officer interrupted her, his glance on everyone, "I'm looking for somebody."

"And who'd that be?" Brenda asked, her hands on her hips.

"A guy named Ralph," he replied simply, "The town crazy."

"Well there's no crazy people around here right," Ned joked, his hands circling the side of his head to signify a "crazy person" but stopped once Marcie slapped his bare chest for him to stop.

"I told you to sit on it," he glared at Ned before continuing, "I got word Ralph was pedalling out this way…spouting his gospel."

It was Bill who stepped forward from behind the small crowd, "Well we haven't seen anybody else here."

"Yeah, just us." Marcie gesturing to herself and the group to prove her point.

Brenda looked a little worried, "This guy Ralph…is he dangerous?"

The officer released a deep sigh, "Every time that loony gets drunk, he gets his calling. I spend the morning in court, he gets a week in jail."

Suddenly his radio on his bike sparked into life, "Cycle Two, where the hell are you? Come in, Cycle Two." Jack turned from his admiring and went to pick it up but the officer snatched it before he could, "This is Dorf. I'm out here at Camp Crystal Lake. Over." He said, glaring at Jack for messing with his radio.

"Haul it back in, Dorf. Chief wants you back in town."

Meanwhile all of them laughed quietly at the mentions of his name, Marcie covering her mouth as she was about to erupt as Jack placed an arm round her, pulling her close.

"Roger that. 10-4. On my way. Out," the officer called back, hooking the microphone back onto his radio installed between the handlebars and the seat of the motorcycle, "Never keep the chief waiting." He enlightened the group, walking round the bike and threw a leg over, gripping the handlebars. "You kids keep your noses clean. You'll be hearing from me if you don't," he informed to the group, taking his sun-glasses back out from his inside jacket pocket and slipping them on.

"We ain't gonna stand for no weirdness out here," he ensured with a nod, the group laughing at him again as he turned the ignition and revved up the engine. He then biked down the remainder of the stony driveway before turning it back round once he reached the end and sped past them out the camp…

* * *

Meanwhile, while the others were outside, Alice was in the kitchen alone, sorting out the pots and pans they'll be using to make their lunch while putting away the ones they won't be using. With several large pots piled up upon one another Alice lifted them up against her chest, also picking up a dirty plate with one hand and a kitchen towel with the other, and paced herself to the sink. Dropping in the plate and then throwing the towel on top of the fridge she then made her way to the pantry, whistling to herself as she reached out for the doorknob. Turning it she pulled it open and screamed at what she found inside, dropping the pots on the floor creating a large crash that anyone could hear.

"Aahh!" She then backed off until her rump hit the counter and watched as the creepy man stepped out from the darkness of the pantry. His eyes were squinted, his teeth dirty and she swore she could smell alcohol on him, "I'm a messenger of God. Ya doomed if ya stay here," he warned her, the jugular veins on his neck clearly showing as he spoke.

From the kitchen's entrance Marcie and Ned appeared, stopping in their tracks when they saw the man. Alice looked back to them before her gaze was back on him. The man turned his attention to the two who'd arrived, "This place is cursed. Cursed," he said strongly, Alice backing off as he slowly stepped forward, "It's got a death curse."

As he brushed by Alice suddenly found her voice and asked, "Who are you?" Her hands gripped the counter tightly.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Marcie followed, backing off next to Ned. The man glared at Alice, then the other two, "God sent me," he replied simply.

Smelling the alcohol on his breath and realizing that he was a total whack-job Ned stood up to him, "Get out of here, man!" But this didn't seem to threaten him as he stared back into his eyes, "I've got to warn ya. Ya doomed if ya stay here." His gazes moved from Alice, to Marcie, then Ned as he said, "Go. Go!"

He then skulked out the kitchen, through the living room and then out the door, the trio eyeing him as he went, the feeling of dread on their shoulders. He looked back at the cabin before hurrying toward his bike parked up against a tree.

Ned turned to the girls, "I think we just met Ralph."

Alice let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "God, what's next?"

With that sense of dread still lingering inside her Alice stood at the door, watching him, as the others sat down on the sofa, Ned pulling out a bar of chocolate he was saving and suddenly had to fight for once Marcie's eyes caught sight of it. Ralph reached his bike and looked back, "Ya doomed. Ya all doomed," he warned again before sitting down on his bike and riding off into the distance, the Sun hiding behind the distant trees and the gulls squawking overhead. Once he was gone Alice walked back inside to join the others.


	10. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Everyone except Alice was in the kitchen, fixing up dinner. On the table near the window Marcie was slicing up the red apples for her apple pie while Jack was standing next to the gas stove, cooking the burgers.

"Who likes them rare?" Jack called, turning to look to see who'll answer, finding that Marcie was the only one with her hand up, "Me," she answered zealously before returning to her slicing.

Alice entered the scene, a box of something in her hands, as she leaned over near Marcie who threw an apple slice in her open mouth. Alice smiled thankfully before chewing on the juicy fruit. She then carried the box and placed it on the table next to the pantry, something catching her eye in the middle of the room.

"How can you guys eat that? It looks like dead animals," Brenda repulsed at the sight of the meat sizzling in its juices in the pan. She was chopping up all kinds of vegetables for her salad, Ned was sitting on the counter in the corner while Sonja was making the drinks, either lemonade or ginger ale, as they were saving the good stuff until later.

"Dead animals? That's the old counsellors. You cannibals!" Ned joked, laughing and earning a swift slap on the arm by Sonja.

"If you would mix this stuff right, you'd get all the protein you need," Brenda enlightened, waving the knife around as she said it.

From the other side of the room Bill was flatting out the meat patty with his hands for Jack, "Too bad Annie never showed. She was supposed to be a good cook." He then placed it down on the plate once it was flattened out and picked up another chunk.

"Yeah, well don't expect me to play chef for you guys," Marcie announced, sliding the apple slices off the chopping board and into the white dish, readying to start with the pastry.

Alice had ambled herself to the middle of the room and stared up at the bulb which wasn't emitting any light, giving the kitchen a darkened atmosphere with only the Sun coming though the windows for light. Bill noticed her trying to turn in on, pulling on the chain, and stopped what he was doing to help her out.

"Trouble?"

"Yeah," Alice replied with a shake of her head, "Bad bulb or no power. It seems a little gloomy in here."

Bill put down the meat patty and wiped his hands on an already used kitchen towel before assisting Alice in figuring out what's actually wrong with it. Letting the burgers to cook Jack rested the spatula on the side and approached the two from behind, "Steve taught me how to use the emergency generator. The town's power lines are supposed to be real lousy out here."

"Don't you just love that macho talk," Ned began, getting everyone's undivided attention, "_Emergency generator_." He replied in a butch voice but it earned him another playful slap, this time from Marcie.

Ignoring him Jack turned back to Bill, "Want to give me a hand?"

"Yeah sure." Bill answered, throwing the kitchen towel on the table before following him out the kitchen.

"Wait for me," Brenda cried, dropping what she was doing and tagging along with the boys.

Jack peered in, using the doorframe for balance, "Can you watch the burgers for me Alice? I don't trust Neddie with 'em." Then he was gone like that.

"Oh thanks," Ned replied as all three girls laughed at him, Alice continuing from where Jack left off while Marcie and Sonja returned to theirs.

* * *

Following Jack down another dirt path to a lonely shed nearer the forest and a few clicks away from the storage shack he opened the door, it creaked with age as the other two followed him in, conversing with each other, "Do you really think he's bent out of shape?" Brenda asked Bill who closed the door quietly behind him.

"I don't know."

The shed smelt of damp moss, it was dark with little light coming through the windows and cobwebs could be seen on each corner of the ceiling, causing Brenda to shiver on the spot, her arms wrapped round herself, a chill suddenly rode up her spine.

Bill, with his hands on his hips, pointed at the corroded generator, "Hey, this looks almost like the one at my uncle's cabin up in Maine."

Jack was busy inspecting it, walking around the back of it while Brenda and Bill stayed put. He caught sight of the revolving lever and gripped it, "Well, here goes," he said simply before turning it.

"What an antique," Brenda replied under her breath as the machine coughed a little before spluttering into life, the light bulb turning bright to prove its point.

Brenda smiled at Jack's accomplishment, a smirk on his face as he gestured a "Ta-da!" with his arms. Brenda put a hand on her hip, "Well, what hath God wrought?" She sassed, leading the way out as they left the machine to sputter amongst the cobwebs.

* * *

Later on that day as the Sun was swathed by the incoming clouds that covered the sky with its grey mist and threatened to bring in a storm, down below Crystal Lake was as still as the air itself and its surroundings just the same. On the shore Jack and Marcie were walking together hand-in-hand, balancing on logs that were embedded into the sand. Jack pulled at her hand, causing Marcie to spin and face him, as he leant down and kissed her softly on the lips, her hands on the back of his head to deepen it. Once they stopped for breath Jack wrapped an arm round her waist and proceeded to dance with her, Marcie erupting in playful laughter at how badly he was doing it. This caused Jack to tickle her in retaliation for her laughing at him, her laughs seeming to echo because it was so quiet. While they frolic amongst themselves on the shore, they don't realize that halfway down the shore leaning against the storage shack Ned was eyeing them, secretly envying the relationship that they obviously had with one another. Ned wished for that as he huffed in frustration, pushing himself off the damp wood and ambled his way down the shore, away from the "happy couple".

He did admit that he had a thing going with Sonja but he honestly thought that they were on two different wavelengths; her dreams of becoming an actress were too fantastical for a simple guy like him and Brenda…well she was certainly pretty and smart but by the way their friendship was going so far, that was what they'd be, just friends and nothing else.

As his thoughts continued to play in his mind, causing him to argue with them from time-to-time, he didn't seem to grasp the fact that he'd walked quite a way down the shore until he heard a cracking noise like when a branch's stepped on, catching his undivided attention. He stared up from the floor to find a desolate house standing beside the lake, its windows empty of glass and its exterior covered with flora and fauna. On its porch someone was standing there, watching him, before turning round and disappearing inside.

"Hello?" He asked, looking back wondering if he should call Marcie and Jack but knew all too well that they were too busy with each other to help out. Turning back to the house he bounced up the small hill to get to the porch before stopping himself short, holding onto one of the wooden posts, "Can I help you?" He asked but the person didn't answer back, forcing him to enter the house slowly but surely.

"Hello? Hello?" He called again but still no answer as he came into what looked to be the living room. Tattered curtains hung over the windows, the slight breeze wafting them lightly, as he past the furniture which were draped with white sheets. Following the other door out into a corridor, its walls were decorated with pictures of the camp from its "glory days" Ned reckoned as they were all black and white and mostly contained the camp counsellors and the children, large smiles on their faces as they waved at the camera.

"What a crock of shit," Ned mumbled to himself at the fact that the camp was anything other than what it was in these pictures.

Following them down the corridor two doors stood opposite each other, both off their hinges, as Ned did a quick check of the rooms behind them but found nothing of any interest. Continuing on he found that at the end of it was a set of stairs leading upwards.

"Hello? Mister? You do realize that you're trespassing?" He asked with frustration in his voice, still not getting an answer.

Letting out an cantankerous moan Ned tapped his foot a couple of times waiting for anything before pacing up the stairs when he got nothing, "Alright man, you asked for it. No more Mr. Nice Guy," but when he got to the top the person he was pursuing stepped out of nowhere and gouged him through his right eye with a screwdriver.

"Aaahh!" He managed to scream in sheer pain as the force of the attack caused him to double back, losing his footing and tumbling back down the stairs. As he reached the bottom an cruel twist of fate occurred and he fell onto his front landing on the screwdriver, causing it to thrust further into his skull until it protruded out the back, whatever was left of his eye hanging on the end of the tool as blood gushed everywhere.

The figure admired their handiwork for the moment before stepping down the stairs, each step triggering a creak. Once they'd reached the bottom they grabbed Ned's dead body by his ankles and dragged him away, leaving behind a trail of crimson to colour the floor with its morbid complexion…


	11. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

Still frolicking on the shore Marcie grabbed hold of Jack's hand and pulled him along with her, running up to the lifeguard's chair that still stood there after all those years.

"Come on Jack," she called playfully running ahead of him as he lagged behind, his eye on the stillness of the lake.

"Coming, I'm coming," replied Jack, picking up the pace to find that she had stopped just short of the tall chair.

Both looking out to the lake Marcie shivered a little bit as the wind started to pick up, Jack noticing this, "Ah, wind's come up. Shifted a good 180," he informed, wrapping his arm round Jack for comfort.

She turned in his embrace and looked up to him, "Makes me want to hold onto you," she comforted, wrapping her arms around his neck as he held her by her slender waists. They kiss gently, lips on lips, their warm breaths colliding with each other before Marcie pulled away.

"What about Ned?" Marcie asked, the question seeming to come out of nowhere.

Jack laughed, showing off the handsome lines of his smile, "I don't love Ned."

This caused Marcie to tut and roll her eyes, "He keeps acting like such a jerk."

"Neddie!" Jack shouted, earning a lively shush from Marcie, "Hey, don't call him."

Jack peered down to her, that smile still on his face, "Thought you might want to give him one of your motherly lectures. Look, Needie's gonna do whatever Neddie wants to do, you know?" He reassured before a flash of lightning caught their attention, flashing in the distance.

"Ooh, it's gonna storm. Gonna tear down that valley like a son of a gun," he replied with much enthusiasm in his voice, not noticing that Marcie had taken a seat on a nearby log.

"I've been afraid of storms since I was a little kid," Marcie replied yet it was more of a whisper.

"No. Really?" Jack asked mockingly, this placing a smile on Marcie's face as he sat down beside her.

"Yeah, I've had this dream about five or six time where I'm in a thunderstorm…and it's raining really hard. It sounds like pebbles when it hits the ground." Jack meanwhile nodded as she continued her story, "I hear it and I try to block it out with my hands, only it doesn't work. It just keeps getting louder and louder." At this point she was staring up into the clouded sky, "Then the rain turns to blood…and the blood washes away in little rivers…" she then shook away the memory and let out a small laugh, "…and then the sound stops."

Comforting her with his smile and his hand on hers Jack replied softly, "It's just a dream sweetie."

"I know," Marcie sighed, her feet looking more interesting, "I call it my "shower dream"."

Suddenly their quiet moment was disrupted with another flash of lightning, this time appearing a lot closer than before.

"Hey, hey. This is no dream. Come on, we're gonna get soaked." Jack then grabbed hold of Marcie's hand and pulled her onto her feet, both of them running back to the cabins.

And he wasn't joking either. The sky began to darken, the wind gradually picking up and the rain pitter-pattered on the lake before getting heavier. It started to produce small waves in the lake, rocking the boats against each other along the small pier.

Clambering inside Marcie stopped between two bunk-beds, trying to straighten out her hair as much as she can as it was wet from the rain outside. A few seconds later Jack entered, a torch in one hand, closing the door behind him and immediately embracing Marcie into his arms before capturing her lips with his own. Her hands trailed down from the back of his head to the buttons on his shirt, Jack understanding what she was after.

As they broke away Marcie tugged at her hair-tie, throwing it onto the bedside table and sat down on the bottom bunk, tousling up her hair to a style suitable for the feat they were about to perform. As Marcie unbuttoned and pulled down her brown jeans, revealing silky panties the ones that Jack loved to see her in, he was beside the table at the side of the room putting down the torch and lighting up a candle, to give their moment a more romantic feel to it. With Marcie lying back down on the bed, still in her red, short-sleeved top but with the exception of her white, silk panties, Jack unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a dark green vest, and left it to drop onto the floor. He loomed over Marcie, who pulled him in closer with her hands on his shoulder blades, as their lips connected again in lightly chaste kisses. Gripping the vest at the helm Marcie tugged at it, Jack allowing her to pull it over his head and threw it onto the floor next to his shirt, his toned body shining in the light before they were back to kissing again.

* * *

In the main cabin Alice opened the curtains ajar and peered out the window, seeing that the thunderstorm obviously wasn't letting up. Moving over to the door she opened it wide, stepping out just a little before turning back to the others who were all sitting on the sofa next to the fireplace. Sonja was listening to Bill playing the guitar as softly as he could while Brenda sat reading her book with her feet up beside her.

"Jack and Marcie are gonna get drenched!"

Alice's worry for the loveable couple caught Bill's attention who stopped for the moment and turned his head in her direction, a smile looming on his face, "Not if they're where I think they are."

Getting his point Alice closed the door again, making sure it's securely closed before walking to the others. Noticing that the fire was starting to die out Alice picked up and threw in another piece of firewood before prodding it with the poker, the blaze now dancing happily within the fireplace. Placing the poker back on its hook Alice sat herself down on the lonely chair opposite the trio, resting her legs on its arms and silently listened to Bill's song as it reached its end.

"That's nice," she commented with a smile, Sonja and Brenda just nodding with agreement.

"I wonder how long Ned's gonna be? He said he was gonna go for a long walk but I didn't realize he was gonna be gone this long? He's gonna get soaked!" Sonja wondered, her eyes staring across the room to the window, seeing the rain pouring down ever still.

Putting her book down Brenda pushed herself off the sofa and stretched out her tired muscles, "He'll be alright Sonja. He probably found himself some shelter and is waiting for the storm to pass, don't worry about him." She then patted Sonja lightly on the knee, "Come on, I know what we can do. We're gonna play Monopoly."

This earned a grimace from both Alice and Sonja, "I hate Monopoly!" Alice professed, curling her hair with a finger.

"Yeah, that game's for kids anyway Brenda," Sonja replied, watching Brenda as she made her way over to the other side of the room.

"Not the way I play it, you don't." Brenda opened up the door to a small cabinet and took out an game of Monopoly, placing it on the table and relieving it of its contents.

"Like what exactly?" asked Bill, laying the guitar against the side of the sofa as he and the two girls stare at her with wonder as to what she had got cooked up in that mind of hers.

With a smirk on her face followed by a crease of her eyebrow Brenda answered lightly, "We're going to play strip Monopoly. I'll be the shoe."

Alice's face was lit with playful shock, "You have got to be kidding." She then flew her feet back onto the floor and ambled herself over to the table, followed by Bill and Sonja.

"Erm question girls? What if Steve and Alice's mom walk in on us?" Bill asked, gesturing to the door.

"Ah we'll give them a handicap. They can keep their shoes on. Everything else goes," Brenda implied, seeing that she's not convinced everybody, "Come on, it's easy. Instead of paying rent, you pay clothes. Bill can be the Banker," nodding in his direction before smirking again, "Unless of course he's chicken?"

Looking at the three girls staring back at him Bill doesn't seem to have any other choice, "Well with three beautiful ladies, how can I possibly refuse. Heaven help you if you land in my hotel!" He then sat himself down on the chair in front of him and started to sort out the game.

"Sonja, why don't you see if Marcie left any of that grass?"

"What happened to my 500's?" Bill enquired, Brenda pointing them out for him, "They're there. Where's my shoe?"

"I can't believe I'm about to do this. My mom will freak if she catches me doing this," Alice replied, her voice sounded more excited than worried as she sat herself down next to Bill while Sonja sat opposite, the bag of grass in her hand.


	12. Chapter Ten

**Author's Note: **Because of such wonderful reviews and liking to my version of the 1980 original, especially the revised death scenes, I'm dedicating this chapter to **Teenaged Angst** as I enjoy reading their reviews that simply brighten up my day after a gruelling day at work!!!**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

While the others settled down to play their game of "Strip Monopoly" Marcie and Jack had stripped off all their clothes and were making love in the bottom of one of the bunk-beds. Marcie was positioned on the bottom, Jack thrusting in between her legs which were wrapped round his waist, urging him deeper. With her head to the side Jack placed light kisses on her cheek and neck, the tingling sensation causing Marcie to moan and sigh with pleasure. As he continued to thrust her right hand trailed down his sweaty, muscular back and rested on one of his tight buttocks, squeezing it gently every so often. Propping himself up onto his palms but still thrusting into Marcie, he cupped one of her supple breasts and took it into his mouth, licking and sucking the nipple until it was hard as diamond. This only caused her to arch her back and hum with satisfaction at what Jack was giving her. Once that nipple was done with he moved over to the other, covering it with saliva as he made it just as erect as the other. He then returned to Marcie and took her lips into his, exploring each other's mouths with their tongues.

As they continue to make love the two didn't seem to realize that, hidden on the top bunk right above them, Ned's lifeless corpse lay under several blankets, his bloodied face with the screwdriver lodged in his eye socket just visible from the gap between the blanket and the mattress. (CH CH CH AH AH AH)

* * *

Back in the main cabin Bill and Brenda had just finished setting up the game while Alice came back from the kitchen with three small bottles of beers. Sonja, meanwhile, was fixing up the grass.

"I'm not gonna past "Go" without a glow," Alice claimed with a grin, passing the bottles to the others, Bill thanking her with one of his dashing smiles.

"We already rolled for you. You're going last," Brenda decreed, "Oh, and Community Chest cannot give you your clothes back," she reminded everyone as she sorted out the said cards.

Taking the two dices Brenda rolled them onto the board game and let out a small cry of wonder, "Double sixes. I get to roll again," which she did as Alice opened up Bill's bottle for him and taking a quick swig.

Sonja, who'd just finished wrapping the grass, passed it to Brenda, not wanting to smoke that crap, before opening up her bottle and taking a few swigs.

Bill leaned in next to Alice, "I think we're being hustled here."

Alice smiled, "I think you maybe right."

* * *

With the couple resting side by side, with Jack cupping one of Marcie's breasts with a hand, he leaned in and kissed her neck with his now swollen lips.

"You are so fine," Marcie mumbled under her breath but loud enough for him to hear as she turned to face him, their lips connecting again in a short but loving kiss. She then let out a slight grumble as she tried to get out of Jack's affectionate embrace.

"Whoa, whoa. Where are you going?"

"I gotta pee. You're practically lying on my bladder." He then allowed her to leave the confines of their warm bed, watching her walk stark naked to where her clothes were while he slipped his green vest back on.

"Hurry back, okay?" He mumbled, "It's getting cold in here."

Strangely the cabin didn't have a bathroom so Marcie slipped on her red top and white panties, picked up the yellow raincoat from one of the beds and slung it over her shoulders. Moving over to a sprawled Jack she leaned down and kissed him, "You'll save my place for me?"

"Yeah," he mumbled softly as she picked up the torch from the floor next to the bedside table, flipped the raincoat's hood over her head and left the cabin into the pouring rain, en route to the restrooms in the nearby building.

* * *

It was Alice's turn on the game, picking up the dices and throwing them, "Five," she replied, taking her piece and moving the desired number of spaces. It landed on Baltic Avenue.

"Baltic Avenue? I think I'll but it." This causing Bill to huff at her decision, "No ever lands on Baltic Avenue," receiving a few laughs from the other girls.

"Well, I think it's a pretty colour," she declared, taking the card from Bill who passed it to her and securing it safely under her side of the board. Next Brenda handed the dices over to Bill who blew on them, for luck, before throwing them onto the board. It was a eight.

"Ha, eight," Alice laughed, knowing where he would land as she moved his piece for him as it stopped on the very place she'd just bought, "Baltic Avenue. You owe me one boot," she stated proudly with a smile on her face.

"Coming right up," Bill sighed, moving to the side to get his hands on his boot before tugging it off.

"Alice draws first blood," Sonja announced, as Bill passed it to Alice who placed it beside her chair, "Thank you so much."

Now it was Sonja's turn, taking the dices into her hand and throwing them onto the board, earning a ten and moving her piece that number of times. Brenda took a puff of the grass, passing it to Bill, exhaling it a moment later, feeling somewhat at ease.

"You know, I think I'm beginning to like this game," Alice confessed, laughing at what she was getting into and watching as Sonja landed on the "Free Parking" space, which meant nothing, feeling somewhat relieved.

"Well wait until he lands on my old Kentucky home," Brenda warned, making Bill slightly uncomfortable where he was sitting.

"More beer? More beer," he stated as he took the empty bottles away and went to collect some more, leaving the girls to chuckle at his predicament.

* * *

Still waiting for Marcie to return Jack lay on the bottom bunk, his hands behind his hand, thinking about their moment earlier before having the urge to smoke the grass he had stored in his trouser pocket. Leaning over the side he fished it out of his trousers, took the lighter from the bedside table which he'd used to light the candle and lit the rolled cigarette. Taking it into his mouth he puffed it and then exhaled through his nose, the smoke giving his nose-hairs a tingling sensation. Whilst relaxing in this quiet moment he was about to take another puff before something wet splashed on his forehead. Taking his forefinger he daubed the wet substance with it and rubbed it against his thumb to find that it felt like blood, its crimson colour obvious on his light skin. Looking up he saw that a tiny patch of red was starting to soak through the mattress above but before he could investigate it even more, he was pinned down to the bed by someone's hand on his forehead. Before he could react he felt something like a hot knife gore through his throat, now unable to shout for help, while blood erupted like a fountain from the wound. The blood splashed Jack's face as the unknown assailant pulled the weapon, which happened to be an arrow, back out before goring him with it again and again, blood continuing to gush out in all directions as all Jack could do was gurgle and choke on it. Before long though his face slumped to the side, blood seeped out his open mouth and his eyes stayed open, staring out into darkness as the assailant left the arrow stuck in his throat and left the scene through the only door. (CH CH CH AH AH AH)

* * *

Hurrying through the pouring rain, the raincoat held over her head, Marcie hastened through the sludgy mud and, with the torch in hand, she could see the restroom a few feet away, a light shining over the entrance. Flipping on the lights and throwing the coat onto a nearby bench, Marcie combed her hair with her fingers into a more suitable style before rushing into one of the toilet stalls, anxious to relieve herself and get back into the warmth that was Jack's naked body.

While she was still inside someone opened the door to the restrooms quietly, the rain still heavily pouring outside, before sneaking inside. (CH CH CH AH AH AH)

After relieving herself and flushing the toilet Marcie stood up, pulling her panties back up and picking up the torch, before noticing the graffiti on the wall that must have been written by children who had been here when it was open, all those years ago. Trailing down the wall one of them caught Marcie's attention as she leant forward to read it, "_Forty Yards to the Outhouse_ by Willie Makit. Humph. Come on kids, you can do better than that."

The sound of a door closing caught her attention, her face now a little anxious, "Jack? Is that you?" She gradually pushed open the door, hoping that he wasn't going to jump out at her but was surprised when she saw that no-one was there, "Jack?" Still nothing. "Jack?" Silence filled the restroom, knowing now that he wasn't there, Marcie tip-toed over to the mirror opposite her and started to wash her hands, her face glued to her reflection, "When I looked into that mirror, I knew I'd always be ugly," she replied to it in a deeper voice obviously imitating it from somewhere, "I said, Lizzie, you'll always be plain."

Marcie started laughing at herself before a creak from inside one of the shower stalls on the other side of the room averted her attention.

"Hello?" She called, a hitch in her voice as she turned away from the mirror, "Neddie, is that you?" A small smile appeared on her face, "Hey, come on, you guys."

Silence. She cooed as she knew that it probably _was _Ned trying to scare her but when she least expected it. So she was going to play at his own game. Marcie sneaked slowly forward, her bare-feet making it easier for her, reaching out a hand before gripping the shower curtain and pulling it sharply sideways, "Ah Hah!" She cried out but she only saw darkness behind it, "Must've been my imagination," she sighed to herself, not knowing that the presence that entered earlier was just at that moment lifting up an axe. (CH CH CH AH AH AH)

She turned just in time to see it raise above her head, a scream passing through her lips before the axe was slammed vigorously upon her. With quick reaction Marcie ducked to the floor, the axe missing her head by a hairsbreadth before it slammed into the wooden stall. While the figure struggled to get the weapon out Marcie clambered to her feet and scurried out the door back to Jack, as he was the closest to her. Soon afterward her attacker almost immediately followed, the axe now wielded in both hands. As the heavy raindrops continued to pummel her, saturating her and her clothes in seconds, she slipped on the mud and landed roughly on her front. Finding it hard to get back up because of the mud being so slippery Marcie started crawling just as she looked back to see that the person who attacked her was still advancing.

She let out another scream, crawling backward in a crab-like motion before managing to climb back onto her feet and making a break for the cabin. Shutting the door but finding that it didn't have a lock Marcie hurriedly scanned the room for something to bolster against the door handle and found it in a nearby chair. Propping it under the handle and securing it Marcie backed away from the door, hoping against hope that it would hold long enough. Suddenly the quietness was disrupted by the figure's axing away at the door, just above the door handle.

Stepping back even further Marcie didn't notice the large pool of Ned's and Jack's blood beside the bunk-bed before it was too late. As she tread onto it her wet foot slid forward, causing her to fall hard onto her back, the blood caking onto her skin, clothes and hair.

Letting out a gasp Marcie found herself getting slightly dizzy as she fought to get back up and try to find something to arm herself with. Reaching out her hand touched Jack's still body and once she was eye-level with it and her vision wasn't blurred, her eyes broadened with horror at the horrific sight. Jack had an arrow impaled through his throat, his face and chest area dotted with his blood, his vacant eyes staring back at her.

She screamed at her dead boyfriend as she moved away slowly, the dizziness in her head still affecting her. Tears ran freely down her face as she continued to crawl until her back hit the wall. Suddenly a large crash grasp her awareness as she saw the chair being thrown out of the way, the figure having just used the hole they had just made to get to it. Now they were slowly entering the room, advancing toward her slowly like a lioness to her prey and finding that Marcie now had no-where else to run to.

At the same time as they hoisted the axe into the air Marcie let out one final scream, it echoing throughout the small room as the shadowy figure sliced it vertically, severing off Marcie's head with two swipes. The first one dug into Marcie's neck, blood spraying all over the wall and nearby bunk-beds before taking another whack at it, that time completely beheading her. Her headless body then collapsed to the floor by the vigorous force, blood continuing to cascade out the exposed neck.

They then tilt their head to some extent, pleased with what they were accomplishing in one day, their plan soon coming into fruition… (CH CH CH AH AH AH)


	13. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

It was back to being Brenda's turn as she rolled and moved her piece, letting out a weak laugh as she landed on one of Bill's spaces which he'd occupied earlier with a hotel.

"Hello," replied Bill with poise, swigging his beer while he and the other two girls watched as Brenda pulled her t-shirt over her head from its bottom to reveal a pink bra. The results were as followed; Bill was reduced to his jeans, having stripped off his socks, boots and shirt, Sonja had removed her wedge sandals and denim mini-skirt while Alice was clearly winning because she hadn't fallen on any of their spaces, thus not needing to strip…yet.

"Shit," Brenda sighed under her breath, throwing her piece of clothing on the floor beside her, "Worst run of bad luck since Richard Nixon."

"You know," Bill started, putting his bottle down beside the board, "You could call it quits." That smile appearing on his face again, the one that won Alice's heart every time she looked upon it.

"Fat chance! You're about two steps from Pacific Avenue and "Skin City," claimed Brenda, pointing to the space that she'd bought and was now Bill's greatest threat.

It was now Alice's turn and throwing the dice she landed a six, her face grimacing at the fact that her piece had just settled on a space owned by Bill, "Whoops," she smirked, looking at the girls while Bill took another swig of his drink, a smirk also on his face.

"What can I say? It's not much but I call it home," he replied simply as Alice started to unbutton her shirt when all of the sudden the wind blew open the door, causing the cards and money to fly everywhere.

"Ooohhh!" The girls cried out in shock while Bill scurried off his chair, "Don't worry I'll get it. I'll get it," he assured them, reaching out and pulling the door closed, making sure that it stayed that way.

"Get the money," Brenda ordered, the three girls holding down anything that could be swept by the wind as the last gust of it blew past them, "Oh God!" moaned Sonja at the wind for causing such a mess and ruining their game.

"It's blowing like crazy out there," Bill said as he returned, rubbing his hands together to give them a little warmth before picking up his shirt and buttoning it up again.

Then Brenda let out a gasp of despair, "Oh I think I left the windows in my cabin open. Shoot!" Pushing herself onto her feet she then walked around her chair and took the green raincoat that was hanging on the hook on the wall beside the window, "We'll have to finish this game some other night." She then threw it onto her shoulders, "Just when it was getting interesting." She winked at Alice before heading toward the door, "See you guys in the morning."

"Good night," they all replied in unison, Alice and Sonja putting the game away in its box while Bill was picking up the cards and money that had fallen onto the floor.

"Good night," and then Brenda was gone, heading back to her cabin as quickly as she could, barefoot and only in her underwear underneath that raincoat.

Once the cards and money were all collected and placed back in the box Sonja let out a huge yawn and stretched out her arms as far as they could go, "Well, seeing as I'm so tired, I think that's my cue to exit." Slipping on her mini-skirt and wedges Sonja also grabbed her raincoat and ambled her way to the door, "Hey guys, Ned still isn't back yet. Do you think he's alright?"

Bill waved away her worried notion," Yeah, he was probably tired after the stroll and headed back to his cabin to sleep it off. Don't worry about him."

Sonja thought for a moment, then smiled back at him, "Alright, if you say so. I'm gonna head back to my cabin and catch 40 winks. Good night you two."

"Good night Sonja," Alice replied, pushing the board game back into the cabinet where Brenda acquired it.

"Here," Alice uttered to Bill, giving him two of the bottles while she held the other two, both heading into the darkness that was the kitchen.

"Hey, tell me something, were you going to go ahead with it?" Bill asked, hinting at the game they were just having.

"Actually I haven't made up my mind," she said proudly, following him shortly behind.

"Well then, we'll just have to finish the game another night, hey?"

Alice answered this with a quick boot to his butt, laughing at him as he nearly knocked into something in the dark, Bill also laughing along with her.

* * *

Meanwhile at a diner closest to the camp Steve's jeep can be seen parked in the lot along with a few others and the rain still continuing to pelt it down. The few customers that were residing inside were starting to depart, leaving only Steve and Becci on their own. The owner; a middle-aged woman with navy blue-rimmed glasses, a bright blue and yellow work-dress and sharp, short red curly hair, hobbled her way over to the couple, a smile on her face to see such love in her diner.

"Steve. Becci, is there anything else you want?" She asked with such politeness, her pen and notepad ready for their order.

"No, thanks, Sandy. We're fine." Becci answered with a smile, Steve accompanying her with one too.

Slipping the pen and notepad back into her pocket Sandy pointed out at the pelting rain, "You two can't go back out in that rain. You want to drown?"

"We've go to. We've got eight counsellors back at camp and they are babes in the woods, in every sense of the word," Steve responded this time, a hand resting on Becci's.

"Well, they'll be okay if they know enough to come out of the rain," she replied, her hand slipping into her apron pocket.

"What do I owe you Sandy?" asked Steve, reaching into his pocket for his wallet.

Sandy let out a gentle smile, "$2.25 and that's it," she replied with a wave of her hand, taking the money once Steve gave it to her, "Thank you." She then headed back to the till and slipped the money in.

Turning back to Becci, his hand still on hers, he could see that she was anxious to get back, "Are you ready to go Becci?"

"Yeah. I just need to use the restroom." She then disappeared to the back of the diner just as Sandy was returning with the change, "Here's your change Steve."

He haltered her with a hand, "Nah, you keep it."

She pocketed the change and smiled, "Why thank you Steve." Her gaze was on the restroom door, the one Becci had just entered only seconds ago, "So how are you and Becci doing, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Ah, we're doing good Sandy. To be honest it couldn't be better. She simply lights up my world. And that daughter of hers, she's just a mirror image of her mother. She's smart, compassionate and she's a talented painter, not to brag or anything."

Sandy looked down at him, nodding and smiling, "Well as long as you're happy Steve, I'm happy. You're a dear friend and you deserve every happiness that you can get."

Steve then nodded in return, "Thank you Sandy. That means a lot to me."

Just then a door closed and they both gazed in its direction, seeing that it was Becci returning from the restroom. Steve then stood up and helped her put her coat on before slipping his on.

"All set?"

"Yes, good night Sandy," Becci replied before heading out the diner, Steve following behind her.

"Okay, drive careful Steve." Sandy waved as she watched the two leave.

"I will. Good night," Steve replied, pushing open the door and lifting the hood over his head, escorting Becci back to the jeep as quickly as possible so they don't get too soaked.

Once they were strapped in Steve turned on the ignition, put it into gear and pushed his foot gently down on the accelerator, manoeuvring out of the parking lot and down the road back to Camp Crystal Lake. The trip back was silent, Becci too busy staring at the rain to think of conversation while Steve needed his eyes to be firmly on the road unless they want to be involved in a crash, which they obviously didn't.

* * *

In the restroom building (the one Marcie had used) Brenda arrived in her green raincoat, obviously drenched from the rain, carrying her toiletry bag which was wrapped round a small red hand-towel. Leaning over the sink she placed it on the shelf before turning on the taps to make sure they worked, the plumbing still needed fixing. They did thankfully. She hummed a song as she pulled back her hood and reaching out for her toothbrush from the bag when a sudden creak from one of the shower stalls turned her attention. She saw nothing, unscrewing the lid off the toothpaste and squeezing it onto her toothbrush before soaking it under the tap. While she was brushing her teeth someone's hand pulled the shower curtain back just a fragment to watch her before disappearing behind it again. Once her teeth were cleaned, her mouth rinsed and the toothpaste spat out, she wiped the leftover residue from around her mouth and then started to brush her hair, watching her reflection as she did. Another creak alerted her but when she looked, she saw nothing again. Pulling the hood back over her head she collected her things, gazed back at the shower stall before spinning on her heels and hurrying out the door, back to the warmth of her cabin.


	14. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

On the long stretch of road before turning into Camp Crystal Lake Steve's jeep suddenly spluttered and then stopped dead in its tracks. Steve turned the ignition again and again until Becci pointed at the gas meter which blinked "empty".

"Oh goddamn it, don't do this to me now. We're so close!" Steve exclaimed as he tried the ignition again but to no avail. Giving up he angrily slammed his palms on the steering wheel before Becci placed a relaxing hand on his, her voice filled with reason, "Calm down Steve. It's not the end of the world. You'll just have to get one of the others to come out here with you in the morning and sort it out."

Steve's tension alleviated, knowing that Becci was right, "You're right Becci, what would I do without you?" He then leaned over to her and gave her a quick peck on those soft, red lips. She smiled, "Not much I imagine." This caused Steve to loom over her, his hands at her sides as he attempted to tickle her.

"No Steve! Stop! Hah! Hah! I can't take it! Hah!" She laughed, both knowing that she was very ticklish there before a flash of light disrupted them. Looking behind Becci Steve could see that they were headlights from a police car as the red lights on top of it flashed on and stopped just a several feet away from the jeep.

"Come on, let's see if the guy can offer us a ride back to camp," Steve proposed, leaving the jeep from his side whilst helping Becci out of hers once he got round to her. Hurrying to the parked car Steve opened the door and greeted the policeman inside, "Hi Officer."

"Hi Steve. Becci. Thought that'd go through anything?" The police officer replied, pointing to the jeep.

"It would've if it didn't run out of gas. Do you mind if you could give us a lift?"

"Sure. Hop on in before you get soaked even more," the officer gestured with a hand, Steve climbing in shotgun while Becci climbed into the back. Once they were in the officer drove off in the direction of the camp, leaving the jeep behind.

* * *

At this time back at the camp Brenda was in her dressing gown, sitting at a desk and writing in what seemed to be a diary. Once she had enough Brenda closed the book and turned off the desk lamp, making her way over to the candle resting on her bedside table. Striking a match she lit the candle and untied her dressing gown, revealing a long, white silky night gown underneath, before hanging it on its hook on the wall next to the bedside table. Picking up her book she climbed into bed, making sure she was nice and comfy and wrapped in its warmth before finding her page and started to read.

Before she could even start to read the page she thought she heard someone cry, "Help me!" somewhere outside, looking up from the book. She glanced outside the window opposite her bed and could only see the pouring rain, feeling as though she could've just imagined it. (CH CH CH AH AH AH)

"Help me!" There it went again, this time a little louder and proving to Brenda that she didn't just imagine it. Putting the book down she climbed back out of bed and reached for the torch next to the candle, sliding on her slippers and proceeding to the door. Opening it slowly Brenda switched on the torch and called out, "Hello!" shining the torch in all directions to see if she could spot the one calling her, the heavy rain making it difficult nonetheless. (CH CH CH AH AH AH)

"Hello?" Brenda called again, this time a little louder for them to hear.

"Over here! Please somebody help me!" It called again somewhere off in the distance.

_That sounded like it was coming from the archery range_, Brenda figured, immediately running in its direction, dodging branches and stepping into muddy puddles.

"Hello?" Brenda's nightgown was now completely drenched and if anyone was there with her, they would've seen her underwear underneath as the rain was making it almost see-through.

"Come quickly, please! Help!" It sounded even closer now, Brenda stepping up onto the stands in the archery range. She flashed the light inside but couldn't see anyone in them so she stepped down again and made her way slowly forward, seeing the targets in front of her from the flashlight's beam.

An unknown figure then opened up the fuse-box and flicked on the switch, the lights that loomed over the range turning on and almost blinding Brenda with their brilliance.

Spinning frantically on the spot Brenda looked all around, trying desperately to see who was playing around with her, the rain started to die down but still made it harder for her to see.

"All right! Come on out! You're not funny anymore! Not funny at all!" Brenda shouted, brushing away the wet strands of hair away from her face and receding away until she felt her back against one of the targets.

All of a sudden, before she even knew it, Brenda cried out in pain as an arrow was shot right into her shoulder, pinning her to the target behind her. Blood instantly seeped from the wound and dyed her white nightgown crimson as she tugged at it but found that it was securely lodged into the hay-filled target. Another arrow whistled through the air, this time impaling itself into her stomach, causing her to cry out again. As her life was draining from her body Brenda stared out and could just faintly see a figure standing a foot in front of the stands, a bow in hand and loading another arrow into it.

"SOMEONE HELP ME! AAAHHH!" She screamed with all of her might as the figure lifted the bow, aimed it straight at Brenda and fired. The arrow shot through the air and speared her right through her throat, pinning the back of it to the target. Brenda slumped, the arrows keeping her in place as the blood trickled from out her mouth and the other two wounds. Her eyes stared down at the muddy ground as the rain finally died…(CH CH CH AH AH AH)

* * *

In the counsellor's cabin Alice seemed to be in a world of her own as she paced the living room waiting for Bill to get back from checking the generator. She brooded around, trying to find something interesting to help past the time but inevitably sat herself down onto the couch. Taking Bill's guitar into her arms, she plucked the strings a couple of times but obviously couldn't play so she planted it back where she found it. Alice then noticed that the fire was dying out so she fell to her knees, took the poker from its place hanging next to the fire and poked at it, enjoying the silence and the sudden warmth the heat was emitting from it.

Suddenly she near enough jumped out of her skin, the door bursting open and a soaked Bill, garbed in his red raincoat, hurried inside and closed it behind him, "The generator seems to be okay."

"Bill, you scared me," gasped Alice, her hand on her heart as a smile appeared on her face, calming down again, "I thought I heard a scream just now." She asked, a hint of anxiety on her face and in her voice.

"How can you hear in that wind?" He asked, pulling his hood down and joining her by the fire.

"It sounded like Brenda." The worry wasn't leaving her face as Bill stood back up again, "I'd better take a look."

"Yeah and somebody turned on the lights at the archery range," she said, her gaze following him as he made his way quickly over to the window to check.

"Well I can't see anything." He was practically pressing his face against the window to get a better look but all he could see was the silhouettes of the trees and the other cabins accompanied by darkness.

Alice looked out from behind him, "Well they're off now."

Bill brushed past her, "I'm gonna go check it out," but the sound of Alice's soft voice stopped him in his tracks, turning back to her, "Bill? Can I come?"

Bill smiled, "Sure. Come on," he then held out his hand and she took it, allowing him to pull her along, a slight laugh escaping from her lips.


	15. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

In the meantime, while Alice and Bill were heading over to the cabin Brenda was sleeping in, Sonja was getting ready to take a bath, her cabin having the only one, with the sound of running water in the background as she fondled through her dresser, picking out the right clothes for the night. Once she had Sonja stepped into the bathroom and leaned over the bathtub, turning the taps off before undoing her bathrobe. Slipping into the hot, but not boiling, water Sonja relaxed into it, the water gently massaging her aching muscles while the aroma of flowers from the bubble bath filled her nostrils. She felt at ease, losing track of reality as she let the soothing commence before dunking herself into the water to wet her hair.

Just at that exact moment the door into the cabin was opened, then closed quickly as a figure disappeared into the shadows of the main room, watching her through the slightly opened door.

"Huh!" Sonja gasped for breath as she emerged from underneath the water, brushing her hair away from her face and sitting herself up so she could reach for the shampoo. Squirting some into her palm she put it back on the shelf and started to massage it into her hair, the scent of peppermint now clashing with the bubble bath's aroma. As soon as she was convinced that it was massaged enough, she dunked her head under the water again and emerged a second later, combing her hair with her fingers as she washed the shampoo out.

The moment she found herself starting to wrinkle Sonja decided to climb out, her wet naked body shining in the light as she reached for a towel to wrap it around herself while taking another to dry her hair with. Strolling over to the sink Sonja stared at herself, energetically rubbing the fabric against her head before bending over the sink to make sure to get the back of it.

As she did though, she was oblivious to the fact that the figure that was killing everyone was standing right behind her, their reflection in the mirror, as she looked back at herself to see them lurking behind.

"Who -- ?" But before she could even finish her sentence the figure grabbed her by the back of the head, gripping her hair tightly, and vigorously slammed her forehead against the mirror, smashing it in the process. They then threw Sonja down to the ground, her blood seeping from her head wound as she tried to crawl away but the attack left her dazed and confused.

The figure doesn't let up as they swiftly grabbed her ankle, pulling her back to the bathtub as she tried desperately to fight back but her light-headedness made it extremely difficult, failing to hit her attacker even once. Strong hands gripped the back of her head again as they pulled her from the floor and shoved her under the water. Sonja screamed, bubbles emitting from her mouth as she tried to free herself from their grip but finding that it was too strong, her need to breathe drawing ever closer. It wasn't long before her lungs began to burn up demanding oxygen as water began to enter through her nose.

As her struggling started to cease the figure held her down, their hands on the back of Sonja's neck and head, before she was completely still. Lifting her head out of the water they gripped her hair with one hand while the other trailed down to their holster strapped to their belt and unsheathed the Bowie knife, it gleaming in the light. To make sure their intended victim was really dead the figure wasted no time and pulled her head back, slashing her throat from ear to ear as her blood painted the wall, the bath and the water crimson-red. Leaving Sonja to drop onto the floor with her towel slightly open, revealing a breast and a leg, as the blood continued to haemorrhage from her neck, making her skin look pale white…

* * *

"Brenda!" Alice cried out as she and Bill ran up the path, lanterns in hand and the rain falling heavily again, to Brenda's cabin to find the lights off but the door wide open.

Pulling her hood down Alice reached for the light and switched it on. Brenda was no-where in sight, "Where is she?" She asked, making her way over to the bed before smiling, realization hitting her, "She must be with Jack and Marcie."

She put her lantern down and unzipped her coat, picking up a towel that hung on the rail on the end of Brenda's bed and drying off her slightly damp hair.

"Alice?" She could hear Bill call from the other end of the room.

"Yeah?"

"Come here." Bill's voice didn't sound at all pleased at what he'd found as she stopped drying and made her way over to him, slinging the towel back onto the rail.

Looking at Bill and afraid of what she might find Alice leans forward, her hand reaching out for the blanket before pulling it back, revealing a bloodied axe underneath it. Bill picked up for a better look and Alice could only look at it with worry and a little fear in her eyes, "What is going on?" She asked as Bill put the axe back on the bed.

She heard footsteps walking over to the door and realized that Bill was leaving, hearing him shout, "Come on!" before he picked up his lantern, pulled up his hood and headed out the door. Alice did the same and ran after him, closing the door behind her and following him down the path. The rain was still pelting hard and it was making the mud extremely sludgy, Alice struggling to keep her balance but managed to maintain it as they both made their way to Jack and Marcie's cabin (however the two didn't realize that the couple didn't stay in their cabin, they had chosen one of the unoccupied ones to make sure that they weren't going to be disturbed).

Making sure that they were decent Bill decided to knock on the door brashly and shouted out, "Jack, open the door."

"Jack? Marcie?" Alice called but there was no answer so they chose to let themselves in.

Hurrying inside the two counsellors found themselves in an empty cabin, just like Brenda's, with all their stuff there but no sign of them. Frustrated Alice raised her arms up in an upset gesture, "Where are they?"

Bill studied the room some more before motioning her to the door, "I don't know. Come on." And with that they were both out in the rain again, the restroom building their next destination.

It was Alice's turn to knock as it echoed throughout the darkened room inside, "Brenda?" She then entered holding the lantern while Bill searched for the lights. Once on Alice put the lantern on the floor nearest the wall, out of the way, and pulled down her hood again, "Marcie? Jack? Neddy?" She called out, walking deeper into the room and noticing that none of the shower stalls have been recently used.

"Bill, I think we should call someone."

In the background Bill was looking at himself in the mirror before a shampoo bottle caught his eye as he picks it up, "If this is a joke, I'll brain them!" He exclaimed, putting the bottle back where he found it.

Alice replied again, "I'm serious. I really think we should call someone."

Finding no-one inside Alice and Bill's next stop was Steve's office located just beside the kitchen/dining room building. Bill reached the door first and tugged on the doorknob to find that it was locked, "The sucker's locked. Where's the key?"

"I don't know," Alice replied from under her hood, "Steve had never mentioned it to me. Ah! Wait a minute," she turned on the spot and stepped down the steps, looking round the side of the building and saw what she needed resting itself on it. Bill then noticed that it was a small, thick piece of log that he guessed she was going to use on the door window, "Watch out," she warned as he stepped away from the door.

Slamming it against the window caused it to break easily under the log's broad strength as Alice reached in with her hand to unlock the door from the inside.

"Be careful."

"Let me get the light," Bill offered, leaning it to switch on the light while Alice threw away the piece of log.

Both heading inside Bill immediately headed to the phone, Alice beside him, picking up but revealed a distress look on his face. Alice instantly picked this up, "What's wrong?"

"It's dead. Try the pay phone," he asked, nodding in it's direction as she did as she was told.

"Do you have a dime or a quarter?"

"No. Check in the desk."

Walking over to the only desk in the room, Alice found some in the top drawer under some files and turned around to use the payphone that was directly opposite. Shoving the quarter into the slot she pressed her finger on the button switch several times to try and get a dial tone. No such luck.

"Hello? Hello? Ah, this damn thing's dead too!"

What the two didn't seem to realize was that outside, right above the window, the telephone line that connected them to the outside world was mysteriously severed. (CH CH CH AH AH AH)


	16. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

The next plan of action for the lonely duo was to try and get help, seeing as the phones were out for some unknown reason, and the only way to do that was to drive into the nearest town via any vehicle they could find in the camp's parking lot and inform the sheriff of their "misfortunes". Alice wanted to wake up Sonja and take her with them but Bill protested, saying that they'll only be a short while and besides, her mother and Steve would be back shortly, he'd hoped. Now sitting in the driver's seat with Alice riding shotgun, Bill turned the ignition several times, the engine spluttering but not roaring into life like he'd hoped. Stopping and leaving the keys in, Bill exited the vehicle with Alice following as he popped the hood to take a look at the engine to find out what the problem was, both putting their hoods back on as the rain continued to pour heavily.

Leaning in to take a closer look Bill could hear Alice asking him something, yet the rain was making it difficult to hear, "What's the matter with it?"

"It's wet," he replied a moment later then shook his head, "I don't know. Could be anything."

Then Alice's voice sounded sure, excited, "Why don't we just hike out of here? Get out. Right now!" And Bill would've gone with that idea, just drop what they were doing and just get the hell out of there, but he quickly declined, "Look, it's about 10 miles to the nearest crossroads. Your Mom and Steve will be back soon. We can use his jeep if we need to get help. Don't worry, there's probably some stupid explanation to all this," he finished with a firm yet gentle hand placed on her shoulder.

"Like what?"

"We'll be laughing about this tomorrow. I promise," he then sealed it with a kiss to the edge of her lips, his own surprisingly warm despite the cold rain soaking them. Not the first kiss she wanted to share with Bill but it was close enough and although it was only brief, it somehow lifted her worry about this whole mess a little, as Bill slammed the hood closed and leading Alice away from it, "Come on, let's get out of the rain before we catch our deaths."

* * *

Meanwhile Steve and Becci were returning to the camp with Officer Tierney, who was so kind as to allow them to ride back in his car, the rain still not letting up as they sped down the road as quickly but as safely as possible.

"It's not bad enough to have Friday the 13th, we've gotta have a full moon too," Steve said, trying to strike a conversation as the silence inside the car was getting a little too much. Turning back to look at Becci, Steve could tell that she was trying her hardest not to fall asleep, her eyelids opening and closing every few seconds as though they were fighting for her sake to stay awake, which only made him wish she would go to sleep. He then made a small promise to himself that he would send her straight to bed once they returned to the camp, seeing as she was totally exhausted.

"We keep statistics. We have more robberies, more rapes, more accidents…more homicides, more everything when there's a full moon. It upsets people. Makes them nuts."

"You making science out of coincidence," Steve replied, turning to face the officer before turning back to look out of the windscreen, even though he couldn't see much anyway what with the heavy rain pelting against it.

"I hear Ralph was out your way today. His wife was a nervous wreck until we got him home."

Steve groaned, "Oh boy that's all I need, Crazy Ralph running around." He then let out another deep sigh before hearing Officer Tierney's voice again, "Well, the rain's stopping." The officer then looked out the window in front of him, "It was a pisser while it lasted."

The awaiting silence afterwards was suddenly interrupted when the radio screeched into life with the sound of a woman's voice on the other end. This inevitably made Becci jump out of her seat with a short yelp, "_Officer Tierney, come in. Officer Tierney, Car Niner._"

As Officer Tierney grabbed the microphone while Steve turned around to soothe Becci after the shock of the radio made her a little jumpy, "This is Tierney," he answered.

"_Rescue squad with Jaws of Life. Near mile-marker 17. Possible fatals. Three, maybe more, trapped. Head on._"

Off. Tierney was nodding at the response, "Roger. Acknowledge receipt. Estimate arrival, 15 minutes." He then placed the microphone back on the hook and pulled over on the side of the road.

Looking at both his passengers he gave them an apologetic smile, "Sorry folks. I have to let you both off here."

"Sure. That's okay." Steve answered, seeing as Becci was still exhausted from their day out as he climbed out of the car. Next he helped Becci out of the back, breathing a silent sigh of relief that she was a little more awake than she was a few minutes ago. Holding her with his arm cupped round her shoulders, Steve leaned down by the passenger side and waved, "Thanks again."

"Good luck." The officer replied before turning himself around and heading in the other direction to wherever he needed to be, the sound of the police siren and the blinking of red light disappearing into the distant dark.

Apart from the bright colour of Steve's yellow raincoat, they were pretty much melded into the darkness as they continued to trek back the rest of the way to the camp. Luckily Steve remembered where they were and said that they must be about 10, maybe 15 minutes away. And like Steve had promised himself before Becci had told herself and him that she was going straight to bed, seeing as Steve was practically dragging her.

They both seemed to breathe a deep sigh of relief when they saw the large, yellow sign that read "Welcome to Camp Crystal Lake" above the dirt road that lead to the actual place. As they got nearer though, they couldn't help but notice the blinding white light that was boring into their eyes literally.

Whispering to Becci to stay where she was Steve continued to step toward the light, his hand over his eyes to block them from the light, "Hello? Who is that?" Stepping ever closer he realized who it was and immediately dropped his hand, "Oh hi. What are you doing out in this mess?"

From where Becci was standing, waiting for whomever it was to reveal themselves to Steve, she couldn't really see who it was until they lowered that damn light but thankfully Steve was blocking its path from her view. As she continued to watch as Steve got closer to the figure, who seemed to have no intentions of lowering their torch from his face, what happened next didn't register into her brain until a few seconds later. (CH CH CH AH AH AH)

Something splashed across the huge sign beside the two and her eyes opened at their fullness when she realized that it was Steve's…_blood_. Steve, as she looked toward him, had his face to the side, as though he'd been slapped round the face, and from the light that hung over the sign she could see that the figure had slashed his throat! With the knife still clutched tight in their hand. She could obviously see that because, from the light's luminance, Steve was grabbing at his neck as though it would somehow stop the blood from flowing from it. (CH CH CH AH AH AH)

That was when her brain finally registered what was happening and allowed her to scream in short bursts as the shocking experience had quickly left her out of breath. Turning her head from side to side she spotted what she was looking for, an entrance into the dark woods where she could hopefully lose this psychopath, and made a quick run for it. She didn't wait to see them lunge the knife into Steve's forehead to finish him off, killing him instantly. Kicking him off the knife, the figure spun round to face where Becci had run off to and started to pursue, walking fast into the woods. (CH CH CH AH AH AH)

"Oh god! Oh fuck! Oh god!" Becci gasped, one after the other, trying to keep a fair distance away as she brushed past sharp branches and climbed over fallen logs, desperate to get away. Her mind was rushing, images of Steve slumping to his knees and hands at his neck flashed by as she tried to focus on her escape from whomever killed Steve. Swinging her head around, with long strands of her hair following, she couldn't see that she was being followed and was somewhat relieved, continuing to trek on ahead and hope to God she'd reach the camp to make sure that the others were safe. That her daughter Alice was safe. (CH CH CH AH AH AH)

Yet that would have to wait as something unexpected occurred out of nowhere. As she persisted on running as fast as she could go, even though she'd got quite the physique for a woman her age it still waned on her, her foot suddenly slipped on wet mud and all she could do was be carried along, rolling down the surprisingly large ditch and falling flat on her face in the sludgy mud below. It somehow knocked the wind out of her and all she could do was blackout, her eyelids fluttering closed and the rain pitter-pattering on the back of her as darkness finally came.

Luck must have been on her side as a few minutes later, the figure came running past the ditch, completely oblivious to the fact that she was unconscious down below thanks for the large patches of mud on her back and the darkness which helped camouflage her from whomever was after her… (CH CH CH AH AH AH)


	17. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

Some time later, when the rain had finally stopped and all was still in the camp, even the lake itself, the lights were on in the main counsellor's cabin as well as the lake-lights outside. Outside the generator shed someone was approaching it steadily, opening the door and finding the old machine chunkily humming away before a hand reached out for the lever and pulled it down, immediately reverting the camp into total darkness…

Bill, with a match in hand, was making his way over to the two lanterns, he and Alice had used to search for the others, residing on the table next to the door before opening it up and lighting it before it went out. Once lit he blew the match out and threw it in the nearby bin before taking out another one from the matchbook in his pocket and lighting the other one. While he was sorting that out Alice was sitting on the sofa, watching him whilst draping a blanket over her after feeling a sudden chill crawl up her spine.

"What do you think happened?" She asked, cuddling the blanket, mostly against her chest, as her eyes trailed from watching Bill with the lanterns to the dancing of the embers of the fire crackling nicely within the fireplace.

"I don't know. The generator's probably out of gas. I'll go check it," Bill informed, picking up one of the lanterns and placing it on the table in front of Alice, giving her the extra light and warmth in this otherwise dark and slightly chilly cabin.

"Do you want me to come with you?" asked Alice jadedly, followed by a yawn as she lay on her side, her head resting comfortably on the soft pillows while she hugged the blanket to make herself all nice and snug.

"No, it's okay. Why don't you stay here and try and get some sleep. I'll be right back," he told her, trying to quieten his footsteps as he made his way over to his raincoat and draping it over him in one movement.

Once he knew she was sound asleep Bill picked up the lantern and left the cabin, closing the door quietly behind him. Making his way down the path toward the shed with the generator inside, the Moon shining brightly in the cloudless, starry night, Bill found its luminosity and the quietness to be somewhat peaceful, even if it was a little chilly as well. It helped him to think though nonetheless; think about the weirdness of tonight, about his growing relationship with Alice and where it'll lead to after this night was over and the anxiety that was growing inside him at the fact that Steve and Alice's Mom hadn't come back yet.

He felt like it took him forever to reach the shed but it had only been a few minutes. Leaving the door open as the air was now still, Bill pulls off his coat and hangs it on the hook situated on the back of the door before he got to work seeing what was wrong with the generator. Unscrewing the cap off the top of the clunky machine, Bill set it aside, knelt down to grab the lead pipe which stood itself against the generator and shoved it into the empty hole. Pulling it back out it could see that the tank was full of gas so that wasn't what was wrong with it.

"Then what the hell could be wrong with it?" He asked himself, scratching his head before returning the cap to its rightful place.

Suddenly a branch snapped somewhere outside, causing Bill to abruptly spin round to its direction. He couldn't hardly see anything, thanks to the low light coming from the lantern and the lights being out, but then another branch snapped and this time it sounded like it was coming from just outside the shed. Picking up the lantern Bill slowly stepped outside, lifting the light out in front of him to get a better view of the area but unfortunately it didn't help much.

"Hello? Is someone out here?"

His call was only answered by the slight rustling of the trees as the wind slightly picked up. He then had this sudden feeling that he was being watched from beyond the shadows of the trees and the dark cabins in the distance.

"Guys? Is that you?"

Still no answer.

"Come on guys, quit playing around! This has gone on far enough!" And it had. Bill was getting seriously pissed at the fact that they were still playing this stupid game and that it was worrying Alice to death. Bill was amazed that she'd fallen asleep just a few minutes ago. Giving up as it was obvious to him that they weren't out here, he turned around to head back inside the shed when something wooden smacked him across the face and sent him flying onto his front amongst the waterlogged dirt.

Bill never knew what hit him as he struggled to push himself up onto his feet, the sudden pain rushing from his cheek where he swore he could taste copper inside his mouth. Crawling away to keep some distance between himself and his attacker, he could hear their footsteps trudging leisurely along the sodden ground before hearing them discard their opposed weapon in the nearby bushes. Bill managed to get to his feet but his vision was blurry and felt light-headed, which wasn't helping because it was causing him to stagger.

Unfortunately Bill didn't get very far as his feet trip over some overgrown shrubbery and he landed hard on his front again, knocking the wind out of him.

"Ooof!" Bill's breath escaped his lips and found it hard to breathe for a second as he heard their footsteps approaching ever closer. Catching up to him in no time at all the figure lifted up their leg and slammed their boot hard against his back, causing Bill to arch back in agony.

If that wasn't painful enough for him his hair was abruptly gripped between the figure's fingers and pulled back, arching him even more.

"Aah! No! Please! No!" Bill begged, hearing the sound of a sharp weapon being unsheathed from its holster. Unbeknownst to Bill the figure had pulled out a rather large machete and without hesitation, vigorously speared it through his throat, causing him to gurgle on his own blood as it filled and poured out his mouth while also gushing out his neck.

As his life was draining away from him quickly his mind could only think of Alice. Who was going to protect her from this…psycho? Will she meet the same fate as himself? Was this…the same fate…as the…others? His strength was waning fast, his breath short and he suddenly felt extremely tired. His eyes flicking close before only darkness filled his mind and a soft whisper left his cold lips, "…Alice…"

The figure soon kicked him off their machete, his blood dripping from it, as they grabbed one of his ankles and pulled him back in the direction of the shed…

* * *

"BILL!" Alice suddenly cried awake, finding herself alone in the cabin with only the fire for company. She looked around the place, suddenly confused as to why the lights weren't back on until her eyes met the lantern situated on the table and suddenly remembered that Bill had gone out to check on the generator.

"Generator," Alice muttered, letting out a small "huff" before getting off the sofa and headed into the kitchen, taking the lantern with her as she raised up high to light her way through the darkness.

Having the urge for something to drink Alice placed the lantern on top of the oven, looked inside the kettle to find that it still had enough water in it for her and took the matches from the shelf above it. Striking up the match she held it between her thumb and forefinger of her right hand while she used her other to turn on the gas a little, lighting up a few seconds later and then putting the used match aside. While she was waiting for it to boil Alice made her way over to the shelf next to the pantry and took two cups, placing them carefully on top of the cooker, away from the boiling kettle. Next she took the coffee pot off the shelf and spooned out the needed amount into both cups before returning it. Looking around the place for the sugar, tapping the spoon in her hand against her palm, before remembering that it was stored in the pantry. Adding a teaspoon of it into both cups Alice screwed the lid back on but started to tap her fingers on it, worry filling her mind as Bill hadn't returned from checking the generator and the fact that being by herself was starting to creep her out.

Not worrying about it any longer Alice put down the sugar and walked quickly into the other room, picking up her coat and slipping it on. After that she returned to the kitchen, grabbed the lantern and left the cabin, completely forgetting about the kettle boiling on the cooker…

* * *

"Bill!" Alice called out, her feet trudging along the dirt path on her way to the shed. With the power out it made the camp incredibly dark and creepy, with only the lights from her lantern and the Moon to comfort her, as she tried not to trip over her own feet. She cried out his name a few times until she eventually found herself at the side of the small hut, noticing the lantern that Bill had took was still lighting up the place but disturbingly, he was no-where in sight and the door was left wide open.

"Bill?" Alice peeked her head in but couldn't see anyone. A flash of orange on the floor caught her attention and as she neared it, she found out quickly that it was just Bill's raincoat. She called out his name again, looking around the forlorn room, before stepping back outside, "Bill!"

Hearing no answer or anyone, for that matter, Alice gave out a defeated sigh. Not really knowing what to do next she decided to head back to the cabin and wait for him there once she had closed the shed door. She would've turned the generator back on, if she knew how, but Bill would probably be back in a minute anyway and everything will be just fine.

Pity that thought instantly left her mind when she turned and saw Bill's bloody and lifeless body pinned up against the front of the door by several arrows and there was a large hole in his throat where most of the blood was stained. With her eyes wide Alice stepped away in pure shock, hand up to her mouth, as she let out a loud scream that anyone could've mistaken for the shriek of a banshee…


	18. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Mmm…hmm," Becci mumbled, regaining consciousness and slowly opened her eyes, turning onto her back as she does. Feeling a headache coming along she placed a hand on her forehead and winces again, "Oh…my head."

Sitting up her once, radiant red hair was now matted with dirt and dampness, as was her clothes and her skin, and she could see now that it wasn't raining anymore. Looking at her surroundings Becci was puzzled for a moment, trying to remember why she was sitting in a ditch with a growing headache, but then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Steve! The figure with the flashlight! He or she had murdered Steve right in front of her eyes and would've done the same thing to her if she hadn't escaped into the woods and fell into this ditch. She pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around her knees and cried. Cried at the fact that Steve was now dead and there was nothing she could do about it. Then a horrible notion occurred that flashed before her eyes, _We were so close to the camp. Would the killer have gone in that direction to look for me? _Her eyes widen as she sat up straight, _Oh God! That means…_"Alice!" She whispered loudly, snapping her head around to look behind her, finding roots that have grown out of the side of the ditch and had formed a sort of ladder that she could use to climb out of there.

"Alice," she whispered again as she ascended up the ditch, "I'm coming baby, don't you worry. I won't let you come to harm."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the camp, Alice was running back screaming, eyes drenched with tears of both shock and disgust with the lantern gripped tightly in her hand, as she made her way back to the main cabin. She tried to run as fast as she could but her feet weren't playing and she couldn't think straight because her heart was beating so fast that all she could hear was its rhythmic drumming in her ears. Feeling as though she'd ran forever Alice could see the main cabin ahead and picked up the pace, not caring now that she was short of breath and her heart was thumping in her throat.

Opening the door Alice slammed it behind her, quickly finding out that it had no lock on it! _What the hell?!_ Her voice screamed inside her head as she gripped the handle with one hand while reaching out and placing the lantern on the nearby table with the other. Looking around Alice could see that a thick rope was hanging off one of the beams from the ceiling and, letting go of the handle for just a second, reached up and jumped, grabbing it successfully. Wrapping one end of it around the handle and tightening it, she pulled up a chair and stood on it in order to tie the other end to the beam overhead. Once she was satisfied it was tight enough, she started to barricade the door with everything she could push and stack against it until she was satisfied that no-one could get in _or out_ but doesn't think about that at the moment. She then closed all the curtains, looking out as she did to see nothing but motionless trees and the light of the Moon from above.

Propped beside one of the desks Alice gripped a baseball bat tightly in one fist while using the other to pick up the lantern. Walking slowly she could hear nothing but the creaking of the floorboards underneath her feet as she made her way into the kitchen. Nothing was out-of-the-ordinary. Just the way she'd left before she ventured out to find…Bill. She let out a small cry as her hand covered her mouth, having been reminded of how she found him, strung up like that and covered in blood. The sudden thought brought nausea to her stomach and she immediately ran to the sink, reaching it before she emptied out her guts of whatever she had consumed that day. Once she had stopped heaving, she placed the lantern on the counter and, with the bat still in hand, turned on the cold tap, cupped the cool water and drank from it. Feeling somewhat better and a little refreshed, Alice turned it off and leant against the counter, wiping away the moisture from her mouth. She then went about closing the other curtains in the room but found that one window, beside the refrigerator, didn't have any. Slumping against the refrigerator not knowing what else to do Alice let out a gasp, running a hand through her damp red hair, "Mom, where are you? What am I going to do?"

She was suddenly jumping out in fright as the curtain-less window beside her shattered, glass shards flying everywhere, as something was thrown forcefully through it and landed right in front of her. It was Brenda. Arrows had been shot into her shoulder, stomach and throat and her, once white, nightgown was drenched in mud and blood.

"Brenda…?" Alice managed to say, her mouth back up over her mouth as she receded up as much as she could against the wall.

"Oh God…Brenda," Alice replied in soft whispers as she slumped onto her knees and proceeded to crawl past her, ultimately forgetting that she had let go of the bat. Standing up once she was at a fair distance away from Brenda's corpse Alice found her coat was hooked onto the oven's handle and hysterically slipped out of it, allowing the coat to drop to the floor.

She needed to get out now. She doesn't care that there was a killer out there. As long as she just ran out of there and stuck to the road she was pretty sure she'd bumped into somebody who could help her. In the living room she had stopped to catch her breath when bright white lights caught her attention through the curtains of one of the windows. Pulling them open to peek outside Alice could see that it was a jeep, much like the one Chris and her Mom drove out in earlier and rushed to the barricade, pulling all the furniture away and unfastening the rope before hurrying out.

"Please! Oh, please!" She heard herself cry as she watched the jeep stop and its driver climbing out. She skidded to a halt once she realized that it wasn't Steve, or more to the point, her mother.

The woman looked to be in her late 40's-early 50's by Alice's quick observation; with short, curly-like ginger hair and she wore a blue woolly sweater that stood out amongst the dark, along with dark jeans and hunting boots, but what stood out to Alice most of all was the woman's large smile, backed up by large white teeth.

"Who are you?" Alice forced out, near enough crying but managing to hold it back.

"Why, I'm Mrs. Voorhees. An old friend of the Christys," she answered, that smile never seeming to drop from her face as she stepped a little closer to the frightened Alice.

Without really knowing it Alice ran into Mrs. Voorhees, who embraced her in her arms, trying to listen to what she was trying to say but hearing only muffling and crying, "No, no. There, there. I can't help you if you don't calm down," she informed, pulling her away so she could hear what she was saying.

"…but she's dead and he's dead. Oh, my God! Poor Bill! Oh, God!" Alice was getting hysterical again as Mrs. Voorhees grabbed her gently by the shoulders, "All right," she soothed, running a hand down Alice's hair in an attempt to calm her down, "Come on, dear. Show me."

Alice's eyes widen, drenched with tears, as she frantically shook her head, "No. No!"

But Mrs. Voorhees wasn't backing down at any rate, "Look, it's all right. I'll take care of you. I used to work for the Christys."

"What's going on here? Just help me get outta here! Please!" Alice pleaded but it doesn't seem to her that Mrs. Voorhees was listening, "It's just this place and the storm. That's why you're upset."

Alice wanted to scream at her that she wasn't listening but kept her voice down nonetheless, "No, no! They're all dead! They're all dead!"

Mrs. Voorhees nodded, seemingly not affected by this little known fact, "All right. I'll go and take a look."

"Please, don't leave me. They'll kill you too."

"It's alright," she kept reassuring, "I'm not afraid," and with that Mrs. Voorhees left to venture into the cabin that Alice had just ran out of crying out for help.

Following her inside Alice observed Mrs. Voorhees, who was herself observing the surroundings, finding the furniture to be all huddled on one side of the door, before venturing in further and finding Brenda's bloodied corpse on the kitchen floor.

"Oh, my Lord," the older woman gasped, backing herself against the frame of the archway, "So young, so pretty. What monster could have done this?" She asked, shaking her head. Her eyes never moving away from Brenda's motionless body.

Hugging herself for feeling chilled all of a sudden Alice nodded outside, in the direction she thought the generation resided, "Bill's out there."

She watched as Mrs. Voorhees spun round and leant forward against the archway, her right arm raised clenching a fist, "Oh, God, this place!" She turned back round, her fist still clenched in the air, "Steve should have never have opened this place! There's been too much trouble here," she informed, to no-one in particular it seemed as her gaze was elsewhere than on Alice. Then her eyes were upon the young red-head, seeing the tears drying on the girl's cheeks, her arms still wrapped protectively around her, "Did you know a young boy drowned? The year before those two others were killed. The counsellors weren't paying any attention! They were making love while that young boy drowned!"

Alice, at the time, was slowly edging toward the front of the sofa, giving her space between herself and Mrs. Voorhees who was slowly walking toward her, "His name was Jason." (CH CH CH AH AH AH) Her voice was back to being "motherly", soft and delicate, as she got closer to Alice, "I was working the day it happened. Preparing the meals. Here. I was the cook." This was when Mrs. Voorhees took it upon herself to grab Alice sharply by the top of her arms, "Jason should've been watched! Every minute! He was -- ." The woman paused, smiled a little as though what she was about to say might seem funny, "He wasn't a very good swimmer." Her hand was softly brushing down Alice's silky red hair as she laughed again before her expression changed to that of seriousness, "We can go now, dear."

"I think we should wait for Mr. Christy and my Mom," Alice replied, the unsteadiness in her voice evident as Mrs. Voorhees let out a deep, melodious chuckle, "Oh dear, that's not necessary."

Alice stepped slowly away from Mrs. Voorhees' caressing, letting out a cry as she spoke up, "I don't understand."

She watched as the older woman looked up into the ceiling, as though lost in thought, as images of what she'd imagined of her little boy's drowning all those years ago flashed before her eyes. Hearing him screaming out to her for help, his arms and legs flaying in the dark waters as he fought to stay afloat.

"_Help! Help me, Mommy! Help! Help! Help, Mommy!_" She could hear him shouting, a tear forming and trailing down her soft cheek as she nodded, "I am, Jason. I am."

Turning her attention back to the bewildered Alice, who didn't have a clue what was going on with the woman standing before her, Mrs. Voorhees smiled again, those pearly whites gleaming in the fire's light, "You see, Jason was my son. And today is his birthday."

Taking another step back Alice wiped the tear away that was threatening to fall and asked, a little assertively, "Where's Mr. Christy? Where's my Mom?"

"I couldn't let them open this place again. Could I? Not after what happened." The woman's eyes trail down from Alice to the floor, seemingly lost in a world of their own, before looking up at the ceiling again. That blank expression obvious on her wizened face. Alice took this moment to back herself as much as possible away from the woman, knowing now that she wasn't in her "right mind" or probably never was.

"Oh, my sweet, innocent Jason." A image of him thrashing in the water passed her mind, "My only child. Jason." Suddenly Jason disappeared underneath the water, due to fatigue. The waters of the lake going back to being still again. This ending the imagery.

As another tear traced down her cheek Mrs. Voorhees sharply turned her attention back to Alice, who was now standing beside the fireplace, her expression was now full of anger and torment, "You never paid any attention!" She grabbed the small table that was blocking her way and tossed it over to one side, "Look what you did to him…" Then she lifted up her jumper enough to show off the holster attached to the belt which held a Bowie knife, it glinting in the firelight as she unsheathed it.

"No," Alice cried, shaking her head before looking around frantically for something she could use to defend herself with.

"…LOOK what you DID to HIM!" Mrs. Voorhees raised the knife above her head and suddenly charged at her, screaming as she charged, as Alice grabbed one of the fire pokers and swung it with all her might. The hit was successful. It struck Mrs. Voorhees' hand that was wielding the knife by surprise, causing her to drop it and send her keeling over the sofa. Alice lifted the poker again and slammed it hard against the woman's back, knocking her down for the moment.

Wasting no time Alice ran for the door, crashing through the furniture she'd built up to barricade it, crying and reaching out desperately for the doorknob. As she disappeared into the night Mrs. Voorhees, meanwhile, was already struggling to climb back onto her feet, using the sofa for leverage.

Outside Alice slid to a stop, looking in all directions and wondering if she should make a run for it or if she should take the jeep and leave. Maybe she'd be lucky and bump into Steve and her Mom on the way, if they hadn't been…killed by that psycho woman back there! Choosing the latter Alice hurried to the jeep, pulling open the door on the driver's side and almost getting in when the sight of a bloodied corpse with its head literally split in half in the passenger seat stopped her completely.

"AAARRGGHH!" Her scream echoed into the night as Alice immediately backed herself out of the jeep. The need to get as far away from this place as she could clearly becoming inevitable. Once her feet touched the ground she slammed the door closed again and immediately ran in the opposite direction, away from the cabin she'd just ran out of just moments before. The image of that poor girl's corpse flashing before her very eyes. Not taking any notice of what was in front of her Alice tripped on a hole in the ground and tumbled hard onto her front, winding herself in the process. Her crying didn't help much to get her breath back but once it did, she pushed herself up and started crawling on all fours just to get away from this nightmare, which was only getting worse as it went on.

Back on her feet she'd just reached one of the paths that lead into the woods when Steve's dead body suddenly jumped out of nowhere, dangling from the thick branches overhead, his throat had been slashed and his coat was caked in blood. Obviously his own. Alice screamed again, her eyes teared and her hands on her head as she stared at the blank eyes of the man she'd only seen alive earlier that day and sudden thoughts of her mom bombarded her mind. Where was she? Was she safe? Is she getting help? Was she…dead? She couldn't think of that now as she spun on her heels and ran in the another direction, towards the storage shed.

In that moment Mrs. Voorhees stumbled out the cabin, ruthlessly slamming the door behind her at the thought of that _girl_ having escaped her clutches but smiled devilishly, her teeth glossy in the moonlight, as she watched her disappearing into the darkness. The girl's blouse being the only thing that hadn't been enveloped by it. But she didn't worry. The girl will soon get her comeuppance, oh yes. Like the others, she will soon succumb to her vengeance and her mission will then be complete…


	19. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

Mrs. Voorhees stood outside the cabin, watching the girl run off in the opposite direction into the darkness, a spaced-out expression clear on her face.

"_Kill her, Mommy. Kill her! Don't let her get away, Mommy. Don't let her live!_" Mrs. Voorhees spoke in a child-like voice to no-one in particular, obviously imitating her dead son, as she answered in her own voice, "I won't, Jason. I won't!"

Alice couldn't hear herself think, what with her heart pounding so hard it was drumming in her ears and blocking out all possible sounds, as she continued to follow the dirt path which led to the storage shed. Seeing it, in the distance, she quickened her pace and eventually reached it in literally no time at all. Noticing straight the way that the lights were still off Alice opened the door to the shed, slipped inside without making a sound and closed it quietly behind her. Waiting just a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the darkness Alice headed straight for the wooden oar that was hanging up on the wall beside the stairs. Mysteriously the other oar was missing, but she couldn't think of that right now as she clutched it like a security blanket to her chest and hid herself in the closet.

* * *

Elsewhere Mrs. Voorhees had made her way back to the shed with the generator inside and got to work turning the revolving lever until the antediluvian machine spluttered back to life again. Once done, Mrs. Voorhees stomped back outside, in pursuit of the one who got away…

* * *

Inside the closet Alice spotted the light seeping in through the gaps in the door and knew instantly that that mad woman had turned the generator back on so it was easier to find her. She just prayed to God that she doesn't. A few moments later Alice's breath hitched as she heard the door to the shed open and close behind her. Her grip on the oar so tight that her hands were going numb. Then she heard the woman's voice speaking out to her, surprisingly calm and "motherly" again, "Come now, dear. It will be easier for you than it was for Jason."

Looking through the gap between the door and the door-frame Alice could just make out Mrs. Voorhees' shape as she moved away from the entrance and seemingly disappeared to the side, out of sight. Alice didn't dare breathe but she desperately needed to as soft, child-like voices could be heard from somewhere in the room, "_Kill her, Mommy. Kill her! Kill her!_"

They suddenly stopped. Nothing could be heard but the relentless beating of Alice's heart as she struggled not to make a single sound. Still looking through the gap to make sure Mrs. Voorhees doesn't come her way.

"AH-HAH!" Suddenly, the door was jerked open and Mrs. Voorhees emerged in front of it, that crazed stare in her eyes as she quickly advanced onto the unsuspecting Alice. Nevertheless, the young girl managed to retaliate by shoving the flat end of the oar vigorously into the mad woman's stomach, causing her to bow before hitting her across the face with it. Mrs. Voorhees immediately fell back hard against one of the wooden shelves and couldn't stop it from falling on top of her. Once she was down Alice throw the oar down and made a move towards the door leading back outside. However, Mrs. Voorhees' hand shot out from underneath and grabbed her by the ankle, successful in tripping her over.

"Ooof!" Alice was slightly winded as she fell flat on her front, Mrs. Voorhees' hand still gripping her ankle. The woman pushed the wooden shelf aside like it was nothing and immediately advanced on Alice, slapping her face a few times before pulling her to her feet and shoving her across the room. Alice found herself tumbling on top of a nearby table, crashing right through it. The pain instantly shot up her back, but she didn't have time to recuperate as her attacker was nearly upon her. Luckily, Alice managed to roll out of the way before Mrs. Voorhees could jump on her again and pushed herself onto her feet.

Falling against the counter next to the window, her palms gripping the edge tightly, Alice jerked her head round quickly to see Mrs. Voorhees ever approaching, the murderous gleam in her eyes. Turning back Alice's hands tried to grab whatever it was that was in front of her but Mrs. Voorhees was upon her in a flash, despite being 3 decades older. She gripped Alice tightly by the back of her head, pulling it back which lead to Alice screaming out in pain. With her free hand Mrs Voorhees slapped her across the face so hard that it caused her to spin around and land hard on the floor, flat on her face. Rolling back round Alice could see that Mrs. Voorhees was wielding the knife again and was brandishing it overhead. Charging at her again screaming out her 'war-cry' Mrs. Voorhees practically lunged at the redhead but she was quicker, stretching out her legs and 'dropkicking' her back against the counter.

"Ah!" Mrs. Voorhees cried out, the sharp pain shooting up her back. This gave Alice just enough time to get back on her feet, rush to one of the shelves behind her and began throwing its contents at her. Mrs. Voorhees blocked the oncoming projectiles with her arms until one of them, a baseball, struck her right on the forehead. It made an awful 'crack' sound and the sudden impact sent her on all fours, now feeling extremely light-headed. Wasting no time Alice ran past her and disappeared back outside, leaving the woman behind trying to fight the giddiness of the impact.

* * *

Meanwhile, while Alice was on one side of the camp, her mother was on the other desperately looking for her and anyone else who might still be alive. She'd seen the lights coming from the jeep as she left the woods and on impulse ran over to it. She soon wished she hadn't when she immediately smelt the stench of blood and death from the corpse sitting upright in the passenger seat.

"Oh my dear God!" She whispered, her hand instinctively over her mouth as she looked away, seeing the main cabin nearby with its lights on.

Rushing inside Becci could see that the furniture was piled up beside the door for some reason and the small table in the living room had been knocked over. _Am I too late?_ Is all she could think of as she called out, "Alice? Bill? Are you here?"

Obviously noticing that they weren't in the living room Becci hurried into the kitchen, "Alice? Anybody? Is anyone -- !" But she was soon cut off as her eyes looked upon Brenda's dead body laid out just a foot or two from the smashed window. Blood tinted her once white nightgown and arrows were protruding from different parts of her body.

"Oh no…Brenda!" She gasped, her hand over her mouth again as she looked away from the motionless body that lay before her. Trying desperately not to throw up as she needed to be strong. For Alice. For whoever was still alive, that is…

* * *

Back outside Alice was running on auto-pilot and seemingly heading towards the cabin in which Jack and Marcie had taken refuge in only hours before. Reaching the door Alice jerked her hand back from the handle when she saw that it had a huge hole just above it. Knowing that whatever she was going to find behind the door wasn't going to be at all pleasant, Alice nevertheless needed to know if anyone else was alive. Lifting up a hand to push open the door, it trembling with trepidation from what she might find behind it, Alice slowly moved it forward.

"Marcie? Jack? Are you in here?" She asked to the seemingly empty room, gradually stepping inside but soon got her answer, her hand over her mouth, before jerking her head away. Inside the mutilated bodies of Jack, Ned and Marcie were scattered about the room, everywhere literally covered in their blood. The smell of it invaded Alice's sinuses and the horrific scene flashed into her brain like the others. She couldn't stand it any longer and fled the cabin, leaving the door slightly ajar. Having no other choice Alice hurried back in the direction of the main cabin, knowing that there she would, perhaps, be a little safer…_perhaps._

* * *

Behind her Mrs. Voorhees was trudging slowly along the dirt path in deadly pursuit of Alice with a throbbing headache and the urge to do things to her that are people will say was 'unspeakably diabolical'.

"_Kill her, Mommy. Kill her. She can't hide. No place to hide_," her child-like voice in her head speaking out to her, "_Get her, Mommy. Get her! Kill her! Kill her,"_ she repeats the last two words over and over. The sound of branches crunching beneath her feet accompanying them.

* * *

Back with Alice she had reached the main cabin again and slammed the door and proceeded to shut off all the lights within. Once that was done she covered Brenda's body with a large tablecloth and sat there for just a moment to think of what to do next when something from out of the pantry flew out and jumped her from behind…


	20. Chapter Eighteen

**Author's Note:** Good news to all my adoring fans, especially Teenaged Angst!, I only need to write up a small epilogue and I've completed my "re-visioning" of the 1980 orignal of FRIDAY THE 13TH! And, with 1,195 hits, I can safely say that a "re-visioning" of 1981 sequel FRIDAY THE 13th Part 2 will be up pretty soon. I also like to say that Teenaged Angst will be joining me in writing it up so there will definitely be some variety added to the mix. I can't wait!

Well, there's nothing else to say so I hope you enjoy this chapter and please feel free to review and tell me what you think!

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eighteen

"Hah!" The attacker screamed, a frying pan in hand, as Alice jumped to her feet and saw that it was her mother. Her long, red hair had been matted into long coils, caked in dirt and rain, while her clothes were dirty and damp.

Alice immediately raised up her hands in defence and shouted out, "Stop Mom, it's me! Alice!"

Her mother suddenly stopped dead in her tracks once she heard her daughter's voice calling out to her. Dropping the frying pan where she stood Becci instantly lunged at Alice and enveloped her in a body-crushing hug, "Alice, oh thank God you're okay! You _are_ okay, aren't you? You haven't been hurt, have you?" She asked as she combed Alice's hair with the palm of her hand while checking her for any wounds.

Alice shook her head, "No, no Mom. A few bumps and bruises…I'm alright," she reassured her, "But we've gotta get out of here! Everyone's dead and she'll kill us both if we don't leave!" Alice was frantic and why shouldn't she be. She'd found most of her friends killed in horrific ways and survived being murdered twice now. She just wanted to leave right now with her Mom and never look back. But looking at her Mom's face, her expression questioning what she'd just said.

"She? Who is this _she _that's trying to kill you?"

"She called herself Mrs. Voorhees and that the reason why she's doing all this is because her son drowned years ago in that lake outside, saying that the counsellors' weren't paying any attention." Then Alice saw something in her mother's expression that she had never seen before; as though she had seen a ghost. Her eyes looking down at the floor as though it was the most interesting thing in this nightmarish scenario.

"Mom? Are you okay? Mom!" Alice cried a little louder to get her attention and her mother snapped instantly back into reality, "Yeah…yeah, I'm fine honey. Lets --," but sh was soon interrupted by the sound of a woman's voice calling out to her daughter from outside, "You can't run from me! Or hide! There's no place to hide!"

Looking around frantically Becci grabbed Alice by the arm and guided her toward the pantry, picking up the frying pan along the way. Before closing the door Becci gave it to Alice, who gripped it hard against her chest, as her mother placed a soft hand against her cheek, "Now, listen very carefully honey. I want you to stay in here and don't come out until I've given the word for you to," Becci ordered her daughter who suddenly became frantic.

"No, Mom! She'll kill you too!" But she was soon hushed by Becci's finger against her lips, "She can sure as Hell try but you must listen to me and stay in here where you'll be safe. Don't come out until I call you. I love you honey."

To Alice this sounded more like a 'goodbye' speech but nodded her head in agreement all the same, fighting back the tears that wanted to shed and wielding the frying pan defensively, before allowing her mother to close the door. As soon as she did though, the door to the main cabin swung open and Becci spun around just in time to see the woman Alice was talking about entering. By the time the woman saw her, Becci was standing by the kitchen table in plain sight with a 'plain' look on her face.

"Why I do believe that we've never met before, am I right?" Mrs. Voorhees asked, turning to fully face Becci while hiding a recently-acquired machete behind her.

Becci hardened her stance, her left palm on the table just inches away from a dish-towel which concealed a chef's knife underneath it. Becci then smiled, "You don't recognize me, do you Mrs. Voorhees?"

The question stunned Mrs. Voorhees to the spot. Becci could see the lines on the older woman's face form as she searched through her memories but seemed to come up with nothing, "I don't believe I do. You must understand that being half a century old, my mind likes to play tricks." She replied with a grin that reminded Becci of the Cheshire Cat, wide with big teeth.

"Let me refresh it then. We first met 23 years ago in this very camp, no less before those two murders occurred a year later," Becci started, her expression not faltering as she continued, "You were working here as the cook while I, 17 at the time, was one of the camp counsellors. And I was the only one who befriended your son, Jason."

Becci could see that Mrs. Voorhees was starting to remember as her expression turned from confusion than to anger. Yet did not see that her grip on the machete had tightened even more to the point that her knuckles were baring white.

"Now do you remember? I used to be known as Evie Murray."

_Evie Murray? A camp counsellor 23 years ago? Mom has never spoken to me about this before? And why hadn't she? Didn't she think I would understand? _Mulled Alice as she continued to listen in on the conversation through the gaps in the door.

"YOU!" Mrs. Voorhees cried out in an outburst, now pointing the machete in Becci's direction and stepping a little closer, "_You_ were the worst of them all! Pretending to befriend my poor, innocent Jason while all along you were just like all the others! You didn't care about him! If you did, you would've certainly done something to save him from drowning!" She was clearly thriving on anger now and hadn't a clue what she was talking about.

"You don't know what you're talking about! I was the only one who tried to save him and I _did _everything in my power to!" Becci's hand was inching closer to the dish towel, getting the feeling that this wasn't going to end like she'd thought.

"Well you didn't try hard enough, did you?" Mrs Voorhees replied with such venom in her voice, stepping a little closer with the machete still held out in front of her, "Now…you're gonna die just like the rest of them!"

The angered woman lifted the machete above her head with both hands and charged at Becci full-force. Grabbing the chef's knife Becci managed to get her hand out of the way before it was chopped off by Mrs. Voorhees' machete. Staggering backwards Becci couldn't help but trip over Brenda's body, landing hard on her back and losing her grip on the knife.

"HAH!" Mrs. Voorhees screamed again, machete overhead, as she slammed it down upon her, slicing through the very air. Becci let out a slight scream before dodging just in time to the left, the machete just missing her by mere inches. Mrs. Voorhees slashed the machete down again but this time Becci dodged to the right before lifting her legs and "boot-kicking" her away, just like Alice had done a few moments ago.

Climbing back on her feet Becci grabbed the knife again but couldn't dodge in time as Mrs. Voorhees swung the machete again, this time vertically, managing to cut Becci across her arm.

"AAAHHH!" Becci cried out, dropping the knife once again and gripping the wound with her free hand. The warm blood oozed between her fingers as it started to trickle down her arm. Suddenly she felt a hard backhand across her face and it sent her twirling round, smacking her head on the side of the counter, knocking her out cold.

Mrs. Voorhees stopped to catch her breath. Age was catching up with her and she was obviously not as young as she used to be. Stepping up to the unconscious Becci Mrs. Voorhees grinned evilly, raising the machete above her head, ready to strike.

"And now my dear, I shall release you to join with the others," she stated, about to strike Becci down swiftly before she was rudely interrupted by the sound of the pantry door opening and banging against the wall.

"NNNOOO!" Alice hollered, lifting the frying pan and swinging it so it connected with the side of Mrs. Voorhees' face. With a cry the woman dropped the machete and landed hard on the back, opposite her mother. Stepping up to her, Alice kicked her onto her side and saw that she was bleeding from the back of the head.

Getting the feeling that she won't be waking up soon, Alice let go of the frying pan, her eyes flickering when it clashed against the floor making a earth-shattering clang. Spinning round and kneeling down to her mother Alice tried to wake up, "Mom! Mom, wake up! I need for you to wake up! We can go now! It's finished!"

Her mother, Becci, didn't move a muscle. A nasty bump on her forehead was already forming, coloured in black, blue and dark-green bruising. The wound on her arm continuing to bleed out.

"Mom?" Alice's eyes began to tear, lining her cheeks with wet streaks of salty liquid, "Mom, please wake up." This time it came out softer, almost a whisper.

In her current state Alice didn't even think to check her pulse or didn't notice the sheer fact that her mother was breathing, but ever so lightly. Pushing herself up Alice wiped the tears off her cheeks and taking one last look at the scene, she turned away and headed out of the cabin. As though in auto-pilot Alice wandered past the jeep, with its lights still on, and headed down to the lake. The only place untouched from Mrs. Voorhees' evil. Now feeling extremely fatigued Alice couldn't walk anymore and thus, knelt down beside one of the canoes residing on the shore.

* * *

It was over. The nightmare was finally _over_. But it came at a terrible price…the loss of her friends and her…mother. Alice began to tear up again, now having lost her mother as well as her father several years prior. She hugged her arms around herself, suddenly feeling cold, and welcomed the silence that now enveloped both the camp and the lake.

Behind her Alice could hear soft footsteps along the sand and, on impulse, picked up the oar that laid beside the other in the canoe. Turning around she held it in both hands out in front of her just as Mrs. Voorhees was swinging her machete. Luckily, it missed her and chopped it in half, Alice managing to catch the end with the flat blade. Gripping it tight she batted the machete out of Mrs. Voorhees' grasp, sending it flying somewhere a few feet away from their scuffle. The older woman then lunged at her just as Alice was turning around, wrapping her arms around Alice's chest and fighting for the possession of the oar. After a few seconds of struggling Mrs. Voorhees, thanks to her unanticipated strength, managed to grasp the oar out of Alice's hands and hit her hard enough that she fell to the floor, grasping her arm.

Then turning the oar so that the flat blade was facing herself Mrs. Voorhees next tried to stab Alice, lunging it at her, but Alice was quick enough to roll out of the way. With that hit from the frying pan still plaguing her Mrs. Voorhees wasn't quick enough as Alice quickly got to her feet and kicked the oar out of her hands. Jumping on her Alice endeavoured to get the upper hand but Mrs. Voorhees, with her strength, rolled her over and wrapped her hands around her neck, strangling her.

Alice raised her hand up, in an attempt to pull at Mrs. Voorhees' hair, but she turned her head and sunk her teeth into Alice's arm!

"OOWW!" Alice screamed out, finally kicking Mrs. Voorhees off of her before making a run for the machete. She was hindered straight-the-way, however, by the grip on her foot that caused her to fall flat on her face and was pulling her back.

"Get off me!" Alice rejoined just as Mrs. Voorhees grabbed her by her hair and began slamming her face against the sand. After a few hits Alice managed to swing her elbow back hard and successfully connected with the side of Mrs. Voorhees' face. The impact sent her rolling several times before she stopped on her front, staggering to get up and lost for breath.

At that moment Alice virtually charged up onto her feet and dashed for the machete, claiming it in the palms of her hands. Then, on pure impulse, Alice ran up to Mrs. Voorhees, who'd just managed to climb to her feet, and swung the bladed weapon at her. Mrs. Voorhees had just enough time to look in sheer horror and open her mouth to scream but the machete cut right through her neck, decapitating her before she could.

Alice could only observe with widen eyes as Mrs. Voorhees' head landed with a thud against the shore, her body standing motionless for a moment while blood gushed out of the exposed neck, colouring her blue woolly sweater in dark crimson, before it collapsed beside the head.

Losing her grip on the machete it fell beside Alice's feet, who turned on them and slowly wandered over to one of the canoes. Looking back one last time Alice could see now that the nightmare was well and truly _over_. Sadly, everyone was dead and there was nothing she could do about that, but at least she had avenged them. Her eyes began to fill with tears when she thought of her mother, and how she fought bravely to save her daughter's life until she too succumbed to Mrs. Voorhees' bloody vengeance.

Wiping her tears away before they streaked her cheeks Alice turned away and pushed the canoe into the lake, its stillness soothing after what she'd just been through. Once she was knee deep Alice climbed into the canoe and started paddling away using the other oar, just wanting to get as far away as possible…

* * *

It was morning. The canoe was floating in the middle of the lake with a sleeping Alice inside, her hand dangling off the side and barely touching the surface of the water.

On land a police car can be seen driving into the camp and parking near the barrier to the shore. Two officers climbed out, Officer Tierney being one of them, who then made his way to the shore, noticing the canoe floating aimlessly in the lake. He called out to Alice, using his hands to make his voice appear louder, and it worked after several shouts, arousing her from her dreamless sleep.

As she sat up, Alice stretched out her arms like a cat and looked around her surroundings, finally feeling _safe_. Like nothing could ever touch her harmfully again. That was until she heard a god-awful roar from behind her and, from what she could make of it, it was a small boy of probably 10 or 11-years-old but hideously decomposed. Like he'd been dead for years. He leapt from underneath the surface of the water and lunged at her, wrapping an arm round her neck, before pulling her down with him. All Alice could remember before succumbing to darkness was the sound of her own screams…

* * *


	21. Epilogue

**Author's Note:** Told you guys this is going to be a short Epilogue. Anywho, hope you've enjoyed my version of the classic 1980 original Friday the 13th and hope you'll join me again when me, and Teenaged Angst, start writing up our "re-visioning" of Friday the 13th Part 2! I can't wait! It's gonna be a fantastic thrill-ride of horror, suspense, and you guessed it, blood and gore!

Chow for now! Oh, and please review, I like to know what you thought of my "re-visioning" as a whole. Builds my confidence up to write more of 'em! ;-)

**Epilogue**

"NNOO! NO! NO!" Alice suddenly woke up screaming before being comforted by a woman with noticeable curly, blonde hair and wearing a nurse's uniform. Alice could instantly smell medicine and quickly observing her surroundings, she deduced that she was in the hospital and now completely _safe_.

To her left, a man was standing at her bedside, obviously the doctor, and he had grey hair that was thinning on top and wearing black-rimmed glasses that were placed on the top of his nose, making his brown eyes appear bigger. He was wearing the usual doctor's coat and was holding a clipboard close to his chest.

"Ten milligrams, Valium," he ordered the nursed before turning his attention straight to Alice, "It's all right now, Alice." It's all over. Everything's over." He soothed, taking her hand into his and tapping it reassuringly with his other.

Furthermore, in the room there was a police officer; green eyes, greying brown hair and a stocky build. Unknown to Alice he was actually Officer Tierney, the very one who offered Steve and Becci a ride back to the camp just last night.

"Roll over, dear," the nurse asked politely, urging Alice to roll over onto her side, so she can stick the needle into her backside. The doctor stared up at Off. Tierney, who took this as a sign to turn away while the nurse was doing her job.

"Okay," the nurse answered softly, gently pulling Alice back by her shoulder, so she could lie flat on her back. Both the doctor and nurse stayed where they were on either side of the bed while Off. Tierney began his questioning of last night's massacre. Just in case there was going to be an emergency, if any.

However, Alice beaten him to it with a question of her own, "Is anyone else alive? Are they all dead?" She asked with a shimmer of hope in her mellifluous voice, leaning up on her elbows.

Off. Tierney smiled, even though his heart sunk to the pit of his stomach when he thought of all the victims that Mrs. Voorhees had so brutally murdered, "I'm afraid all of them are dead, ma'am, except for one other survivor…Becci Hardy. I assume that's your mother?" He asked with a rise of his eyebrows. He had seen Becci a couple of times in town with Steve and had gotten to know her pretty well. Hitherto, in that time, Becci never mentioned that she had a daughter, and that she was helping her and Steve out at Camp Crystal Lake.

Alice nodded contently before looking to the doctor for confirmation. He smiled, his eyes beaming through those glasses, "Your mother had a nasty cut on her arm and had a mild concussion, but we fixed her up good and is doing pretty well in the Recovery Ward."

Alice, thanking God that her mother was alright and in good health, even though when she found her last night, she looked practically near-death, her skin was so pale white. Her attention was soon back on Off. Tierney, who continued from where he left off, "Two of my men pulled you out of the lake. We thought you were dead too. Do you remember very much?" He asked, stepping a little closer to the bed.

"The boy." Alice replied with widen eyes, "Is he dead too?"

"Who?" Off. Tierney asked, placing his hand on his broad hips.

"The boy, Jason." Alice's voice was filled with a little frustration when she saw that Off. Tierney wasn't getting what she was blatantly trying to tell him.

"Jason?"

"In the lake. The one who attacked me. The one who pulled me underneath the water." Her head was shaking as she spoke, determining to get the officer to at least understand what she was talking about.

Off. Tierney shook his head in disbelief, "Ma'am, we didn't find any boy."

"But he…," then Alice's expression went blank. She couldn't fathom out whether she experienced the situation with Jason in actuality or in a dream. Off. Tierney and the doctor look at each other, really not knowing what was going on, as they then both stare back at Alice, who seemed to be staring out into space.

"Then he's still there." Alice replied so softly, all three of them could barely hear it. She then turned her head to face the window, watching as the Sun beamed down from a cloudless sky and then feeling a heavy sense of dread envelop her…

Was it a figment of her imagination? Was she going crazy? If not then, where did Jason go????

**THE END…?**

* * *


End file.
